Midnight Run
by Shadowclaw78
Summary: 17 year old Maka Alburn was looking for a way to escape her fair-weather father when an opportunity arises she moves all the way to Wolf's-creek Alaska. Struggling to fit in with the rest of her junior class and the tight knit towns community. AU
1. Look Both Ways

Midnight Run

Look Both Ways

Ch 1

Morning light trickled threw the bedroom window casting a glare upon the oak floor. A few boxes lay scattered around the ground. The recently re-assembled work desk, which was adjacent to the bottom of the bed, hosted a clock that read 5:59 across its plastic face. A figure lay on the bed, only a light blanket and pj's shielded her from the frigid morning air that now filled the room.

6:00 AM

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! The alarm clock blared. The figure tossed and turned, then with a grumble, threw the blanket to the side. Cold air hit her like a wave.

"EPP!" the brunet quickly tried to pull the cover back on. Wiggling her way under the blanket, alarm still screaming. Slowly she snaked her way over to the alarm, finally silencing it with a quick smack.

Maka wrapped the cover around her and sighed, looking over at the window.

It was open.

"I'm such an idiot." She face palmed before starting to inch off of the Queen size bed. Padding across the wood floor over to the window she stood at its frame, and despite the protest of goose bumps as they rose on her arms she opened it more. She let the sweet scent of forest fill her nose, and flood into her mouth. Crisp, clean, earthy; it calmed her nerves, and quieted her mind. "Ok her we go again. Another day in the middle of no-where." She sighed while stepping away to get ready for school.

Maka recently moved to this Alaskan town called Wolves-Creek a week before high school started. Not the smartest thing to do when you're a junior to be. But being around her father was just too much. Him and his pig like behavior. Chatting up other women was one thing, but to bring strange women over the house on the anniversary of her mother's death was another. Maka was fed up. In the end, she ended up here, hundreds of miles away from her perverted father…. And anyone she was friends with.

Moving over to the dresser she picked out jeans, white shirt and a beige hoodey. Putting on her clothes as she began to twist and weave her way through the array of boxes scattered across the floor in a messy kind of organization. Reaching the door she grabbed her backpack, taking one last look at her room before leaving. Walking down the hall, past a bathroom and two other bedrooms, she took the spiral stairs to the den that connected to the kitchen. Picking up a bagel quickly as she moved to the to the entrance hall and out the front door.

The outside was almost like stepping into another world. There was only a dirt driveway connecting her house to the main road. The forest gave it a more rustic feel than most of the other residence houses. Sure she had privacy, but it also made her feel a little bit more like an outcast.

Protectively she covered her olive green eyes from the sun's rays while trying to get to her jeep. Maka threw her backpack in the back. With a sigh she pulled herself into the vehicle. The car rumbled, as it came to life. Driving down the dirt road she looked at the greenery all around her that seemed to make a natural barrier. After a minute, she turned around the bends which hid her house from curious passersby, hitting the road she exonerated.

Maka turned the music to blast. No one was around so what did she have to worry about besides; this route was almost perfectly strait so she didn't exactly have to concentrate anyway.

Pressing the gas down, she smiled as the engine roared. Speeding down the asphalt in a yellow blur, she looked down at the dash grin widening as she clocking in at 100mph. She laughed as her adrenaline started pumping only curve in the road coming up fast, she sang along to the music. Maka was having the most fun she's had in a week.

Then she hit him.

He came out of nowhere, a blur of black, white and red smashed against the hood of her jeep. Blood splattered across the windshield partially blinding her. Maka kicked down on the brake as hard as she could, making the car screeched to a halt, smoke rising from her skid marks.

Maka's eyes were huge, as she tried to control her breathing.

No…no….NO! This can't be happening! Her voice screamed in her head causing her eyes to water.

Mind racing she abruptly opened the door. Maka stumbled out onto the road; walking around the back of the car. A lump formed in her throat as she looked at the body that lay motionless on the road. Plodding over, to look at the torn figure, she couldn't breathe.

His hair was white; he wore a, now torn, black jacket and dark blue jeans. Legs broken, arm shattered, blood covered his white under shirt. She broke down. Falling to her knees a sob erupted from her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." her voice was barely a whisper.


	2. What Ever You do Don't Run

Midnight Run

What Ever You do Don't Run

ch2

"I can't leave you here like this…" Tears were streaming down her face. Burying her hands in her pockets, she pulled out an orange cell phone, hitting the keys lightly.

"Uhhhhhhg."

Waite did he just grown?

"Uhhh… what the hell?" His once motionless chest now moved up and down.

Maka was frozen, eyes starting eyes widening as small tremors shuck her body. "Y-you're alive?"

The boy froze as if in an 'oh shit' moment. For a second she thought that he was back to being dead. "Hey….. " He lifted his head to look at her. Breath caught in her throat when his red eyes met her olive green ones. "Are you a vampire or something?"

"Ok you hit me with your car…and now you're insulting me? I can't believe this!" He smacked his head down on the road, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I'm surprised your still here." He said while looking up at the scattered clouds in the sky, a grin on his face. "Well this was very unexpected, HAH!" slapping his less mutilated hand on the ground. "Go figure; I was hit by one of the only caring people in town!" He broke out laughing, his husky voice filling the air.

Maka's heart was beating profusely. What's with this guy? "how can you possibly laugh! Your probably crippled!" her voice started to tremble like the rest of her body. "You might never walk again…" she whispered stiffening a sob.

The White haired boy stopped laughing, laying his lazy gaze on the girl, eyes widening, as his pupils followed a tear as it made its way down her cheek. He watched as she buried her face in her elbow to try and hide her tears. "Hey?" his words were soft but managed to get Maka's attention. "Why do you even care?... it's not like you know-"

A growl erupted from bushes at the edge of the road, right behind the boy. Keeping his eyes locked on her, he watched as fear crept over her face. Boredom was the only thing his eyes projected.

Maka couldn't look away from his gaze; even as every fiber of her being was telling her to get the hell out of there and run screaming back to the car. But her heart, for some reason, wouldn't… couldn't let her leave him there. She took a few steps closer.

"What are you doing?" his eyes were now wide." Aren't you going to run?"

"Not without you." She said, brows furrowing as she scanned the tree line.

He just laughed again. "Wow you either have a lot of guts or you're really stupid!"

Twigs snapped behind the white haired boy as a giant paw hit the roads surface, it almost seemed to drag the rest of a beast threw. A wolf… no, a monster wolf stood just meters away from the crippled boy.

Maka couldn't move as the beast looked her in the eye; sizing her up with his intense dark blue orbs. The boy just sat there listening, eyes closed in concentration. The beast looked at the boy then slowly shifted his massive head to look at her jeep, and back at her again. It almost seemed as if he was putting the whole scenario together. Suddenly the wolf let loose a terrible growl that vibrated through her very bones.

"run." the boy merely stated. Not hearing fleeing footsteps he looked up. "Run." he said again more urgently. Tilting his head he looked back at the beast that was now bearing its razor sharp teeth. As his eyes came back to her Maka could see the fear in his red orbs. " Get the hell out of here already!"

Maka shifted on her feet.

"Get out of here you stupid girl! Forget about me, you're going to get hurt!"

_Hurt_? She thought. _More like torn to shreds_. Maka planted her feet, still looking the wolf in the eye. "RUN!" He desperately shouted, his tone seemingly jogging her out of her stupidity allowing fear to grip her like a vise.

The wolf stood over the boy, head rose to the extent of its height, ears flattened against its head, still growling. In a flash the wolf grabbed the boy by the shoulder. Maka watched in horror as he was dragged into the woods. "GET OUT OF HERE!" was all he managed to shout before being pulled into the brush.

Something inside her clicked, and she ran. From behind her she could hear bones being snapped. She didn't look back, she couldn't.

Flying forward Maka managed to fling herself into the jeep and turn the ignition. As she did the wolf crashed through the brush onto the road once more, shaking leaves and twigs from its pelt it began to bound toward her.

Foot hitting the gas, she launched the car forward. 40, 60, 70; the needle was still climbing when she looked back in the mirror. The huge blue wolf was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Fuzzy Stalker

I remember reading a review way back when about how Maka didnt really develop too well in the beginning and well, after reading the work i couldn't agree more. so im doing some work to go through and fix that, because... you know, i care about what you all say :) ty for the support and yelling at me to do more work.

* * *

She just kept driving, eyes unblinking while she went along the long stretch of blacktop. It was as if she was on auto-pilot. Eventually the jeep crawled to a stop.

Maka looked up at the brick building that stood beside the parking lot. (Yes after hitting a boy and watching him being dragged off into the woods by a ginormous wolf…. Maka subconsciously drove to school.)

She let out a sigh as she opens the door, sliding out only to land hard on her feet. Maka plodded into the building, legs weak and shaky.

Her day was spent in a daze. Maka found herself fading in and out of intense thought. Even walking down the hallway everyone appeared as a blur. The last period bell didn't come soon enough. Carelessly maneuvering through the crowded halls, she made her way to the double doors marked "exit" over their frame. She stopped at the opening, starring out blankly at the rain as a young man held the door open for her, only to get annoyed when she didn't move. "Stupid bitch" he said under his breath as he let the door go. Maka, blinked slowly, placing her small palm on the door and pushing it open to step out into the down pore. Tilting her head up to the clouds, she let the chilling rain beat down on her face as many of her peers ran past her to get to their cars and out of the cold rain. She watched them move, bull expression never leaving her face.

Reaching her jeep she gripped the door handle and slowly pulled herself into the driver seat. Maka looked out of the windshield dully all the cars around her slowly starting up with their own distinct rumbles and quickly driving away until the only one in the parking lot was her yellow jeep. Gripping the wheel till her knuckles shown white, she started up her car.

The noise on the way back stung her ears, every squeak of the wind shield wiper, ever tap of a rain drop, every time a loose rock kicked up under her car, she flinched. As the strait away started to curve, Maka found her foot slowly pressing on the brake and within moments, the jeep came to a lazy halt. Legs moving o their own, she made her way to the edge of the road, right against the thick tree line. She heaved, her hand coming to her mouth before she fell to her knees, throwing up.

She slowly stood up, rain already starting to wash away the bile as she made her way back to the driver's seat of her car. The jeep came to life, lurching forward as Maka steered toward her house.

"Maka….Maaaakkkka….MAKA! Mrs. Albarn !" Maka rose from the desk with a start, the pencil that she was sleeping on falling off her cheek as she straightened up.

"SIR!" the class laughed as the teacher fumed at the front of the room. Glaring at her as he closed the book he was holding with a annoyed clap.

"Mrs. Albarn this is the second day you have slept through my class, I don't know about your other school but in this one you actually need to work." He walked along the chalk board holding his beloved math book close to his side like a football player would hold pigskin. "Now listen here- SHUT UP CLASS!" He shouted making the room fall into silence, but just as he was about to continue his little lecture the bell rang. Students started to shuffle to the door.

* * *

"Maka…" Mr. Brent called as she zipped up her backpack. "I have seen your file from your previous school, spectacular grades, perfect attendance, a model student in every aspect of the phrase. However, I am very worried about the type of attitude you have been showing us these past few days."

Makas eyes locked onto the zipper of her bag. "it's nothing sir, moving has been very… stressful on me. And the time difference doesn't help."

Mr. Brent crossed his arms as he leaned against the desk. "yes it must be very hard leaving your friends and family behind, and it is because of that, Mrs., that I will let these past few incidences slide." He walked over placing a hand on her shoulder, "if you need anything at all, just let me know. And try not to let you academics slide. I see that happen all too much with kids, first its one missed assighnment and next thing you know they don't hand in any homework for the rest of the year!"

"Ill keep that in mind Mr. Brent. Thanks."

As she was making her way to another class, something caught her attention. A flash of red, white and black. The white hair and black jacket weren't what caught her attention; it was the intense red gaze that seemed to trail her as he walked by.

Maka stopped in her tracks, fear gripping her heart.

"No" was the only word repeating in her head. Quickly she turned around, but found nothing. No battered and bloody mess on the ground. No white messy hair. No mesmerizing red gaze.

Her heart stopped. Clenching her chest Maka turned back around, only to meet a pair of dark blue eyes right in her face.

"What the hell?" She screamed, managing to gain confused looks from spiky blue haired boy in front of her stared blankly into her olive green eyes.

With a shaky smile she spoke. "Um.. Can I help you?" she didn't look away, she didn't even blink, not so long as his blue gaze lay on her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Maka was surprised, not at the emotionlessness of the statement, but of how rough his voice sounded. Processing what he said she felt a chill move down her spine. Her hand dropped down to clench into fists at her side, opening her mouth to say something but before she could a girl walked up behind him.

Flipping back her long dark ponytail she put her hand on the boys blue hair. "I'm so sorry! Black*star can be to 'in your face' at times." she said, tilting her head apologetically, causing her long hair to move to the side. Quickly she grabbed Black*star by the arm and casually started to pull him down the hall.

"Hey Tsubaki what's wrong? I was just curious." he said in a hushed way.

"Soul doesn't want messing around with her." she looked back to see disappointment in his eyes. "W-well she just wouldn't be able to handle how you have fun, you would probably end up killing her." she tried to make it sound good so that his feelings weren't hurt.

" I was just wondering what he sees in her." stuffing his hand into his pockets, Black*star walked besides Tsubaki down the hall until they turned the corner and where about of sight.

Maka looked puzzled, Soul? Who's that? After the two left Maka began to fade back into her mind, allowing her subconscious to take over once again.

Eventually a bell chimed signaling the end of her session, and her day. She woke up a bit, peaking out of the confines of her mind to take note of her surroundings, just enough so that she wouldn't get hit by a car while going through the school parking lot.

When she finally got to her car Maka broke down. It was gradual as she left the lot, but the small sobs and tears soon turned into streams of sorrow finally manifested. She needed to go back. Drawn by some compulsion of stupidity, need for clarity, and sadness that her mind had been suppressing all day.

* * *

The spot was easy to find again. Maka climbed out, whipping a sleeve gently over her tear stained cheeks.

"Ok…. I have to do this…. I have to know." her voice was filled with determination. Taking a deep breath the light brown haired girl walked along the blacktop, stopping at a small pool of pink rainwater. She kneeled down looking at the water and around it finding marks on the soil nearby. Slowly standing, she followed the drag marks on the ground to the edge of the brush. Maka took another deep breath while pulling back the twigs and branches, her breath caught in her throat. Gasping as she fell to her knees, a look of disbelief and confusion plastered on her face.

There was nothing, no blood trail, no body parts, only the signs of a struggle that where lightly scratched into the ground.

Her heart sank. She had been hopping for something, anything to either spiral her into depressive guilt or maybe leave her at ease. Most of all she wanted to prove what happed wasn't some twisted nightmare. But the fact that there was nothing, no proof, no closure made her feel even worse; and some random drag marks wouldn't be enough.

_No one would even believe me. They would all just think I hit a deer or a would all call me crazy, insane…_

Maka was beyond frustrated; she wanted to save that boy, but instead let him be dragged off to who knows where. She felt as if she had failed, and that's what hurt the most.

"Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump" pounding footfalls caught her attention it sounded like a horse, but she didn't think anyone in this town had owned one. Then terror griped her. There's only one other thing that would make that kind of noise while running.

Looking getting up she scrambled under a carpet of leaves that belonged to a big bush. Hoping the screen would hide her, she sat back one arm around the bushes base as she clung to it.

The pounding slowed to a trot as she could hear the thing approaching, and then light sniffing sounds.

Curiosity compelled her to inch up to the screen of leaves, gingerly pushing them slightly to the side, she put a hand over her mouth to repress a gasp. A white form was sniffing around near the bush she hid in; its back faced her.

The hairy beast turned.

Maka's belly fluttered as she caught sight of an enormous wolf. Its eyes were closed as deep breaths of air filled his lungs. It seemed to have caught scent of something it liked.

_Probably the blood_ she thought as she continued to watch him.

His massive white head turned, then dropped to the as he began to track a sent, sweeping it back and forth. Seeing this Maka mentally cursed d and scooted back against the base of the bush. It was only moments before the wolf stood just outside of her leafy vial.

She was perfectly still. _Go away… im not her… ow_! a twig was poking into her side. Maka tried not to move, but the twig made it hard. In her annoyance her foot slipped.

The wolf outside jumped and stopped breathing. Maka never saw a wolf or a dog just stop breathing like that, as if it was caught doing something personal.

Timidly it moved its head forward, pushing leaves and twigs aside; eyes closed ears back to protect them from being poked.

Maka pushed herself so close to the stem of the bush that it seemed as though she wanted to morph into it. Trying to become as small as possible she closed her eyes tightly and awaited the feeling of fangs shredding her neck. A cold nose hit her cheek, followed by soft blasts of hot air. She opened her eyes a bit to see a huge head in front of her.

The wolf's eyes where tightly closed, and his fuzzy ears lay against his head. He was just….so cute. _Aww hell_. _What do I have to lose_? Maka placed her hand on the wolf's cheek, burying her fingers deep into his fur; she let out a sigh. He leaned into her touch, ears coming forward and eyes cracking open to partially reveal blood red orbs.

"Hey what's up with your eyes lupus?"

His ears lay back as he quickly shut his eyes again.

"hmmm…" Feeling safe Maka gently opened one of his eyes with her hand. A brilliant deep red orb stared into her forest green ones, air caught in her throat.

Time seamed to slow down, and Maka couldn't even tell how long they sat there. All of a sudden his massive head vanished behind the vale of leaves, leaving her with a confused look on her face. She could only just make out the sound of another set of paws thudding against the forest floor. A growl erupted from the white wolf that was so deep; it sent shivers through her entire body. Gingerly she moved to the edge of her hiding spot and peered through leaves.

Another wolf came into her view, taller than the one she was with despite the similar coats. The new comers light red eyes flashed with what surprisingly looked like concern as he approached with his head held high, and moved in front of his friend. Nipping lightly at the others jaw only to stop in confusion. With almost no warning the new wolfs lips pealed back, revealing knife like fangs. Hair standing on end, ears folded back, he swung his head to stare at Maka's hiding spot.

Setting his dark red eyes on his aggressive companion the other wolf let out a high pitched bark, moving in front of the newcomer. His protective gesture gave Maka all the time she needed. Jumping from the bush she ran to the jeep. Fear and excitement caused a rush of adrenaline that now pulsed threw her veins, quickening her step. Careening into the car she stepped on the gas, not looking back, she speedily drove along the long road to her house.

* * *

The adrenalin was beginning to dissipate in her blood, and she began to slow down to the actual speed limit. "I can't believe I got out of that!" She chuckled.

Pulling into her driveway, Maka ran into her house, locking all of the doors on the first floor and shutting all of the windows. Running up the spiral stairs, down the hall and finally into her room she slammed the door, leaning her back on its smooth surface; she stood there, unmoving, hair casting a shadow over her eyes.

"I'm alive… " slowly she moved to her bed, plopping down on it with a thump. "Why did I make it and that kid didn't?" That was her last thought as she drifted off into sleep, mind and body exhausted.

* * *

A white figure stood outside of her house. Fur slightly blowing as he leaned gently against a willow tree, dark red eyes focused on the house.

'You should have just played dead.' A blue wolf trotted up beside him. ' we'll be in trouble if she finds out… you arnt going to kill her?'

The white wolf looked lazily at his friend. ' She is different…. I've never seen a human go out of their way to try and help someone like us,' shifting his gaze back onto the house. 'besides something tells me that we don't have anything to worry about with her.'

The blue wolf started panting, ' you coming to school tomorrow?'

He paused for a moment, 'yeah.' he said, shaking his coat and lay down in a shallow ditch ringed by the roots of the tree. ' I just might do that.' he thought quietly before yawning. 'I'm staying here for the night. Tell Wes everything is fine.'

'Wow, who knew you were a stalker.' his friend joked, but then bared his fangs slightly. ' just don't get too obsessed, we aren't like them and we all know what happened last time you-'

'Enough Black*star.' he fixed his friend with a warning glare.

'All I'm saying is, it wouldn't be the same if the pack didn't have you there Soul.' With that Black*star turned, disappearing into the woods, leaving Soul to his thoughts.


	4. Anger Issues

"Maka Alburn?"

"….."

"Mrs. Alburn?"

"….." Maka raised her head from not book she was using as a pillow. Normally she was very attentive during lessons, but with everything that had happened, she found herself over whelmed by emotion.

She had run someone over; ultimately killing him. Maka was putting all of the blame on her shoulders, forcing herself down with immense weight to the point of depression. It was two days since her encounter with the boy and the wolf. Since then sadness was welling up in her heart.

The teacher scoffed at the front of the class room. "Mrs. Alburn , are you sick?" the man asked sarcastically.

With weak voice she answered. "yes sir…. I don't feel very well." She coughed. "May I get a drink?" The teacher stood there for a moment, trying to figure out whether she was faking or not. After a few seconds he nodded.

Maka stepped out of the class room, letting the door shut behind her with a soft thud and click. Walking down the white floored halls, hands in her pockets as her eyes trailed on the floor as she B-lined to the closest water fountain. Turning a corner she noticed someone was already taking a drink. Leaning against the wall next to him, she waited her turn.

As he pulled his head out of the in-wall fountain, Maka almost fell over. A boy with white hair and dark red eyes stood in front of her, smiled, and was now walking away.

Maka's blood ran cold, her heart pumping the chilled red through her veins. She moved forward stumbling over her feet, barely managing to not fall over. "Hey!" The boy stopped mid step, turning on his heel in an almost elegant way. She waited, half expecting him to fade into nothing, a hallucination brought on by extreme depression, just a mind trick. But he stayed standing, waiting and watching, even as she stalked toward him extra cautiously. Taking a finger and holding it up as a sweat drop ran down her cheek, the tension around her was building. Soul just raised a brow as he watched her. She was now right in his face, shaking from anticipation, she gulped…. And…. poked him.

"Oh good" she sighed. "You're real." Soul was officially confused. "Why the fuck are you alive!?"

"Well that isn't a very nice thing to say to someone." The boy slightly smiled, revealing sharp, shark like teeth.

Maka's eyes narrowed. "Sorry. Normally I'm not used to running someone over, watching them get dragged away by a huge blue wolf and then seeing him two days later." She threw her hand in the air, making him smile even more.

"Well I have to go to school don't I? I do plan on graduating." He said shrugging.

Maka began to blush. "Come on! You can't be human!" The white haired teen cocked his head to the side, eyes connecting with hers in a gaze of expectation and longing.

Somewhere down the hall, a door slammed causing Soul to break eyes contact. Steps where heard as a teacher rounded the corner.

"Mrs. Alburn! I do not think I gave you permission to take half the session on a personal break! Stop flirting in the halls and get back to class!"

"Well fun time is over." Soul said while turning around. "See you around Pigtails."

She only watched as he strolled down the hallway. "what the fuck is going on here…"

(insert thingy here)

Maka attempted to shield her tired eyes from the bright Alaskan sun that threw its rays into the classroom window. She usually loved her seat, it gave her a good view over part of the nearby woods and yards that surrounded the school. She loved being able to look over scenery, that was, as long as the sun wasn't shining right into her eyes.

It was right after the first class of the day so the school was still pretty cold from the night before. Maka loved second period, since her first class was only one door down she could get in early and watch people scurry to get across the school grounds. Being so close also meant that she was usually the first person in and picks any seat she wanted.

After a minute or so students started trickling in threw the door, most, completely ignoring her while others obnoxiously whispered in the back. Maka knew that they all thought she was weird, after all this little community of Alaskans where very closely knit. Everyone in the town knew each other and grew up together; it was no surprise that they would treat Maka like she has the plague; especially since she hadn't exactly been acting normal of late. Most of the time, like today, she would have a whole row to herself.

Mr. Merr started preparing his lesson on the board. Maka, who was still fighting off a bit of sleep, looked out the window to watch the lush green of the tree leaves. Movement in the woods caught her attention as people started emerging from the tree line. This would normally be an average thing to see considering a good number of kids lived close by to the school, but the weird thing was that there were about thirty or so emerging from the leafy woods.

'How can walkers be late to class?' she thought while lazily glancing at the unfamiliar faces. Then she caught sight of 'him'. His messy white hair shadowed his face, making it impossible to see his expression. A Blue haired boy jumped out of a tree to land right beside him. Brushing his white locks out of the way to reveal an scowl as he looked at his blue haired friend. (dun-dun- duuuuuuunnnnnnnn)

Seconds later he was joined by four other people. "What the hell?" she unconsciously said making the teacher's eyebrow twitch in aggravation.

"Mrs. Alburn is everything alright?"

"Yes, Sorry sir." She quickly opened a book and started to read (only to make it look like she was actually doing something.) well.. At least she tried too until….

"GREETINGS MORTALS! I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR GRASE YOU WITH MY PRESENCE!" A maniac with Blue hair buffoon came bursting through the door.

"I'm sorry sir! I tried to stop him… But you know Black*Star." Tsubaki shyly laughed as she attempted to usher the boy to his seat.

"Yeah he's an idiot who can't keep his mouth shut. That big mouth of yours just always seems to get us into trouble." Soul ended his statement in spite anger dripping from his eyebrows every twitch.

"Ah Soul I know you love me!"

"No, I just can't seem to get rid of yo-" he stopped as his gaze landed on Maka.

""What are you doing here"" they said simultaneously.

"Boys…and lady" the teacher added smiling at Tsubaki, " take your seats PLEASE and let me start this lesson!" Mr. Merr was bright red as Soul finally shoved Black*Star into motion, all three heading to Maka's isle. Black*Star tried to sit right behind the brunet but just as he began to sit his fanny down Soul grabbed his caller and flung him to the floor with a growl.

"Geez ok. ok. It's yours." Black*Star backed down a bit and went to go sit behind Tsubaki. Soul just snorted at his friend and plopped down into the seat.

Maka leaned back in her chair. "Hey.. Are you stalking me or something?" Her eyes were still glued to the teacher as she waited a response.

Soul just chuckled. "Maybe…" He said leaning his head on a slightly tilted hand and slowly closed his eyes.

"Hmm. I'm Sorry" she said trying to hide the blush that was now spreading over her cheeks.

Soul blinked one eye open a sliver, looking at the back of her head. "For what?"

She was about to say speak but before she could answer the sound of shattering chalk vibrated threw out the room, silencing the pair.

Throughout the rest of the class there was no talking, just an uncomfortable silence. Maka felt his eyes on her. She desperately wanted to turn around, to say something, anything to him. She didn't know how to feel about it, scared, angry, happy, freaked the fuck out.

She felt his red eyes bore into her back and her head and, after a while, it felt strangely comfortable.

The bell rang at the end of the period and the entire class jumped out of there comatose states.

"YAAHHHOOOOOOO! IM STARVING!" Black *Star started to leave the room, Tsubaki right behind him. Soul still remained in his seat, looking at Maka.

"Well see you later mister stalker." She said while getting out of her seat.

"What where you apologizing for?" She stopped in mid step and turned around.

"Seriously?…For-for running you over. I still don't know how you are ok. But… Over the past few days all I could think about was what I did… I just wanted the chance to say im sorry, you know…" She said fixing her green eyes on him.

He shrugged, "Just a fast healer." Soul picked up a small book that was on her desk, looking at the title, he smiled. "You like wolves?"

"Yeah I think they are cool." he flashed her crooked smile making Maka blush.

"Why?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" She said looking away in embarrassment.

"I find you interesting." He said bluntly.

That put her aback. Out of all the people who would want to get to know her, it was somebody who she almost killed.

Maka shifted to her other foot, her lack of breakfast making an audible gurgle as her stomach protested. Her face turned bright red. Quickly she rushed out of the room, leaving Soul leaning against his desk; toothy smile on his face.

"Let the chase begin."

(LINE)

Maka plodded over to an empty table, taking out a paper bag. She liked to watch everyone hanging out and having fun during lunch. Home sickness kicked her in the stomach, she didn't want to be alone anymore.

A light tap of her shoulder interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey you forgot this."

Maka looked up at the white haired teen holding out a book, cheeks puffy with food, she quickly swallowed.

"O-oh…thanks."

Soul took a seat next to her, draping an arm over the back of his chair. "Why are you here all by yourself?"

"Oh… well I just moved here ….so I'm kind of lacking in the friend department." She ran a hand threw her hair. "Why aren't you with your friends?" she asked resting a cheek against her palm as she hunched over the table.

He snorted, "Black*Star… I'm pissed at him."

"Why?"

"Stupid idiot got me into a fight. He doesn't know when to shut up."

"Oh." Maka went back to eating her sandwich, aware of his curios eyes.

"So why do you like wolves?"

The brunette swallowed her morsel of bread and lunch meat. "They are interesting to me. The way they move, how they communicate, even how close their families are." She said smiling.

Soul opened his mouth but a hand slapped down on the table between the two.

"Soul what are you doing her by yourself? All the others are watching, YOUR STEALLING MY SHOW!" Black*Star didn't even look at Maka.

"You know, he's not exactly alone, I 'am' here."

"I don't care if they watch or not. It doesn't matter anyway." Soul looked at his friend with a bored, empty stare.

Black*Star looked around and sighed, "Ok but at least let the rest of us eat here with you."

Soul shrugged. "Maka do you mind?"

The brunet wasn't paying attention, she was confused by the slight hint of worry in Black*Stars voice.

"Maka?" Soul asked again.

"Oh, yeah sure whatever." She said smiling. Before she knew it people started coming over, filling the empty chairs.

Tsubaki tied back her long heir before sitting on the other side of Maka while Black*Star like always was right at her side. A boy she had never seen before took the seat opposite her along with a cheery blond girl. A wave of uncomfortable fell on the table for a moment as the newcomers all looked around at each other.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation before." Tsubaki said to Maka.

The brunet turned to her, "No its cool, I'm just not used to the company, been a loner."

"Oh.. Well im Tsubaki… you know Black*Star," She pointed to the blue haired teen who was now devouring a stake. "This is Kid," At the sound of his name the teen sitting across from her fixed Maka with his golden yellow gaze, curiosity glinted at the edges of his brilliant orbs. She had trouble looking away. "And this is Patti." She said pointing to the blond.

"HIIIII!" The blond beamed up at Maka with bright blue eyes.

"Um.. Hi!" A small hum of conversation began to flood the table. Just gossip about some fight that happened.. She wasn't lessening, just enjoying the atmosphere. Sometimes she would noticed Soul and Kid starring at each other as if having an underline conversation.

Eventually the lunch period ended and every one began rushing to their next class. She was stuck with Black*Star in Bio class, he didn't even really sit next to her, he just slept during the whole lesson. It seemed to drag on forever. By the end of the class they didn't even get passed going over the homework.

Maka gathered her things and made her way down some stairs to the gym locker room, quickly changing out of her skirt and into yellow shorts and a white t-shirt.

Walking out of the locker room and into the medium sized gym, she looked at the bleachers that were against the walls, but shouts from across the gym floor caught her attention as the reverberated around the room.

Across the way Soul was being yelled at by a strong looking teen with black hair. He circled Soul, shouting insults that she could barely make out. She began to walk over.

"You think-own-.-do-want-peo-hurt. Now the new whore!" Soul was motionless and she could tell he was pissed. "Oh here comes the little bitch n-" In a flash the boy was on his back. Soul stood over him, teeth bared in an animalistic growl. Maka began to run, gaining speed, she lunged smashing into Soul and knocking him over. The white haired boy seemed to bark in surprise, before sliding out from underneath her, heading right back to the teen he threw. Maka reached out grabbing him from behind, putting her arms across his chest.

"Soul stop!"

His red eyes flashed in anger as a growl shook his body; she could feel his muscles contracting under his shirt.

"Soul!" He took another step forward, Maka spun around bracing his shoulders. "What's wrong with you?"

"MOVE!" he snarled, baring his sharp teeth.

SLAP! The sound rung threw the gymnasium as everyone froze.

Soul was motionless, as he looked off to the side, eyes widening. No one has ever done that, he didn't even know what to do. What should he say to her? Should he be angry? Why did she do that?

These questions pored through his mind as the people around them started to back away.

His red orbs shifted to look at the female infront of him from the corner of his eye. Her face stern, even though her hand trembled in fear of response. Slowly he turned his head to face her.

"Sorry."

It was nothing more than a whisper but as soon as that whisper left his mouth she sighed in relief.

The boy behind them began to stand. "Soul you have a lot of nerve you mutt! I'm going to slit your throat for this!"

Soul's voice was calm but forceful "I'm going to tare you apart if you come anywhere near-"

"WOAH! You had a fight without me?" Black*Star strolled up, hands behind his head, huge grin plastered on his face.

"I'll meet you guys after school." The Black haired boy stalked away into a group of his friends.

Twilight cast rays of orange and yellow over the town, as Maka walked out of the school. She spotted Soul in a crowd of people walking to the tree line in small clicks. All of a sudden Soul stopped; in front of him was the boy from gym. Maka jogged over to the red eyed boy's side.

"Oh look! Here's your bitch! You goanna have her save you again mutt?"

Soul's whole frame shuddered.

"Hey you ok?" She nudged his arm.

"Go home, Maka." He was struggling to keep calm.

"AWWW look she's concerned! Hey chicky? Why you going out with such a loser? You should be besides a top dog." The boy caressed her cheek with a thumb making her blush.

"w-we arnt going out" she murmerd under her breath.

Soul's hand shot up to grab the boys arm, making him recoil away from Maka. Tightening his grip Soul shoved the teen into the thick tree line, quickly jumping in after him.

Maka just stood there, jaw dropped. "What the Fuck is wrong with these people?"


	5. Bust Up

Hey people! Sorry that it has been a WHILE since i actually updated this story. I'v been really lazy while typing, and have had to do some school work lol. anyway i already have chap 6 and 7 down on paper, so its only a matter of time before its posted. if im taking a while to post, just yell at me :P

I would love to hear some input on the story to know that people are reading it, so far one person is ( Love you StarSapphireWolf!^^)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Fear. Fear was the feeling that pulsed threw her veins; driving her to sprint madly after the white haired boy. Maka's body shook as she crashed threw bushes and thorns. Jumping as nimbly as an average girl could, over the soil covered rocks that made the forest floor. She ran deeper and deeper into the woods, away from her car and her only means of escape. Maka only saw short glimpses of white she knew belong to a cretin red eyed boy. The same boy that actually talked to her while everyone else inored her , he also was the teen she ran over.

All she could hear was her own breath. Lungs pleading desperately for air, she stopped to catch her breath.

"How are they running so fast?" Maka looked over her surroundings as she waited for her breathing to calm. in front of her was a steep hill covered in protruding boulders that were anchored by tree roots to stay in place. "Well that's great." She bent over, plasing her hands on her knees. While standing up, a peace of black cloth caught her attention. It was a jacket. Slowly walking over Maka lifted it to reveal jean pants. She sweat dropped. "And why the hell are they stripping?"

A monstrous roar ripped her from her thoughts. A look of determination on her face Maka began to clime up the hill, grabbing onto the bases of trees to help lift herself up. Before she knew it she came to the end of a tree line that surrounded a rocky drop off. Almost falling in she grabed onto a tree, and gasped.

Soul Chased after Jack. Wind mussing his hair, red eyes flashing with intent to kill.

"You wanna fight! Then lets do it as real ~~~~~~ !" While running he tore his shirt and worked to get his other close off.

Soul stopped running looking for a place to put his clothes, finding a bush he striped off is jacket and shirt, putting his folded pants under them. Turning around he saw Jack's bare back disapear over the bolder incrusted hill. Soul took a deep breath and began to sprint after him. Mucels working with little effort to propel him up the hill side. At the top he skidded to a halt.

Before him stood an immense crater, insides covered in natural rock platforms. A pit in middle was big enough to be a round base ball field. "So this is where your leading me." Soul snorted. "Jack, wanting to fight is one thing, but showing off isn't cool at all."

Jack landed inside the sand covered floor of the pit. Breathing in the sent of rock and blood. "This is ganna be your grave Soul. This is where I make a name for myself. This is where I prove my strength!" It didn't take long for him to start the 'change'.

Soul landed at the edge of the pit, looking down he saw his challenger fall to the ground in agony. Backing up he jumped onto a near by rock platform, getting on all fours in anticipation of the pain that was to come.

Souls body tensed then shuttered, as his bones snapped and grew. Blood pounded in his ears as his body began to distort its shape. Rolling over onto his back, Soul moaned in agony as his spine forcefully arched itself. Mouth cracking, jaws shattering only to be reformed. White hair sprouted all over him. Rolling back over to his stomach, he stretched to allow his limbs to fully change.

The White wolf stood up, Flexing his muscles till all of the spasms ended. His movement was like water as he stalked over to edge of the pit once more. Ears forward, he sat, awaiting his challenger to finish changing. His blood red eyes focused on his target, eager for the fight to begin.

A crack sounded behind him causing Soul to avert his gaze to look at the new intruder. Red eyes met green, as Maka tried to cling to a tree after almost falling and snapping her neck on the hard rocks below.

Soul let out a whine, part of him didn't want her to see this, while the other half wanted to show her how bad ass he could be. But honestly what was the point in showing off? It wasn't like she knew it was him anyway.

Maka dropped down onto a platform. Scrambling over rocks she headed strait over to him.

The growns in the pit stopped, and an ear pearsing howl was unleashed. Maka didn't move, trying to find what made the noise, but the howl echoed off the stone around them. Soul stood still, refusing to look away from Maka.

Her heart was pounding, even before she saw the dark wolf leap from behind Soul.

Jack's teeth sinking into his ankle tore Soul from his thoughts, as blood soaked his white fur. Crying out in aggravation Soul twisted right, sinking his fangs into Jack's side. Jerking sideways Soul threw the dark wolf off his feet sending him to the ground. Jack let go of the ankle. Taking his chance Soul pined Jack on his side, digging his teeth deeper into his flesh. Jack furiously struggled to get out of the death grip, powerful claws leaving deep scratches in the bolder as he tried to gain some sort of footing.

Soul released his hold, giving Jack chance to escape and tense for an attack. They started to circle each other. Hackles raised they looked two times their size, fluffed up and teeth bared in a terrifying show of aggression.

As if on queue they both lunged, colliding with a massive crash of fangs, muscle and bone. Soul latched on to Jack's shoulder while Jack struggled to bite Soul's legs, missing and only grabbing fur. They rolled in a tangled ball, staining rocks with blood and hair.

Maka stood against the crater wall, watching the monstrous wolves try and tear each other to shreds, entranced by their bloody dance. Leaning forward she lost her footing, tumbling down the side of a boulder only to land on another platform with her side.

Soul's heart jumped as he clamped down on Jack's leg, tearing off the muscle. He felt bone crunch in his mouth as he shoved the black wolf forward, sending him tumbling to the ground. Jack began to spaz out of pain, flailing in agony.

Panting, Soul carelessly made his way over the rocks, slipping every now and then on his bloodied paw. His head felt heavy from exhaustion and the red mask that now covered his face. He dragged himself onto the rock ledge. Soul knew she was alive. He could hear her heart beat when he started to clime. Lightly he nudged her, but got no response. Whining lightly he liked her face, accidentally smearing blood on her cheek and smearing blood on her cheek.

Maka blinked before opening her eyes fully only to see a red and white wolf head in front of her face. Reaching out she burred her fingers in his cheek fur. He closed his eyes, he leaned into her hand and let out a sigh.

"Where did the black one go?" she asked tiredly while propping herself up on an elbow.

Souls eyes shot open, ears turning wildly in all directions. He couldn't hear him…. He didn't know where Jack went. In a flash of fur and claw, Jack hoisted himself onto the ledge, biting down on Maka's hood and roughly dragged her aside, only to be charged by Soul a knocked off the ledge; falling back with a thud onto the rock below.

Eyes wide the white wolf took deep breathes in a desperate attempt to calm himself, he stalked over to the edge of the platform and looked down at the black furred challenger. Quickly thinking Soul let out a howl, and everything seamed to stop. No birds sung, no trees swayed to the gentle touch of the breeze, it was as if the world just froze in anticipation.

Heavy pounding sounded over the rim of the slope. A broad shouldered blue wolf poped his head threw the tree line, Shaking twigs and dirt from his pelt. Dropping down he padded up to Soul.

Black*Star let out a low yawn before nudging Soul in the shoulder and lazy taking his place in front of Maka.

Satisfied the white wolf jumped down on top of Jack's leg, shattering the bone. Jack erupted in a painfull cry only to be silenced when Soul bared his fangs. Red eyes distant as he plodded around the bark wolfs broken form, grabbing his scruff, Soul dragged him off of the ledge, slamming into one of the many below. Over, and over jack hit the cold stone perches until he landed at the edge of the pit. Flinging Jack onto its sandy floor, he snorted knowing the maniac would not be able to get out until healed; the curved walls made it impossible to get out.

Blood started to saturate the sand around Jack, and for a moment Soul sat there and watched before using his powerful legs to exit the pit. He was exhausted, and bleeding from right shoulder and sides. Slowly he claimed back up to Black*star, tripping over his feet every so often before finally reaching his friend, collapsing from exhaustion at the blue wolfs feet.

' someone overdid it.' Black*star cocked his head to the side.

'shut up… did he brake skin?' he asked while closing his eyes, too tired to veven open them.

'No, cant smell any blood. You really messed Jack up … wish I was here for the whole thing. ' he chuckeld. But his tone then grew serious ' This isn't like you…' he said sitting down.

Soul just lay there, drifting in and out of conscience. 'Hey… could you take her home?'

Black*star scoffed. ' what the hell did she do to you?' his question was not answerd, Soul already drifted to sleep.

* * *

Maka blinked before opening her eyes, half expecting to see another fuzzy face.

"Holy crap my head hurts…. Huh…. Where is he?" Sleepily she talking to herself. She caught sight of Blue and a frown appeared across her face. "Eh? … what are you doing over here…."

The broad shouldered wolf looked over his shoulder before turning to face the small girl. Looking be hind him she caught site of her blood stained wolf.

"Kay? What the hell did you do?" standing up she stumbled over to him, grabbing his lips and yanked his head down to look him in the eyes. " If you so much as scratched a hair on his body, consider yourself a new floor skin for my room!"

Black*star sweat-dropped.

Maka walked around the blue and tried to lift Soul up. "Whoh your heavy." (duh he's the size of a hours!) she said whipping her forehead, " Hey… Blue…. Help me out."

Black*star turned his head in confusion.

"Help me drag him". she said pointing to the sleepy Soul, "to my car so I can take care of his wounds… Why am I even talking to you.." she sighed, " Its not like you understand me, you're an animal."

Black*star looked at her boredly. Walking behind the light brunet girl, he used his wide head to try an d nudge her back up the ridge.

"Stop it! I'm not leaving with out him!" Smacking his snout she ran back to Soul.

'Ok plan two' he thought. A low growl riped threw his throught, contorting his face in to a fearsome snarl the massive wolf jumped in front of the small girl and bared his fangs right in her face. Eyes potraying nothing but murderous intent.

Maka was taken aback by his sodden mood swing. Every fiber of her being told her to flee, told her to run her ass back to the jeep and drive off. "No." Her voice shook but began to gain more confidence. Looking the beast in the eyes out of sheer defiance she said "I refuse to keep running. I don't care if you tear me to shreds but I am not… Will not leave him behind. So burn my soul." pausing to take a breath before continuing, "Now get your but over there and help me move his fuzzy butt to my car."

Black*star was dumb founded. ' wow Soul she's got guts, I'll give her that.'

'Shut up and help me to her car. She's not leaving here without me apparently.'

The blue wolf let out a snort, that blew Maka's hair back. Plodding over to Soul, he grabbed his friend by the scruff and begun to drag him; stopping only to help Maka up the ridge.

Needless to say, Maka was proud of herself. She actually got a jinormouse wolf to listen to her instead of tearing her apart. It was probably the most stupid thing she has ever done, but she was still proud of it.

She had picked up Souls jacket and pants on the way back, and couldn't help saying, "You know… its kind of weird that there are naked guys running around in the forest."

A scratchy chuckle erupted from the Blue wolf's throat.

It took a while, but they finally made it to the road. After Black*star flung Soul on the back of the jeep, Maka covered him with a tarp. "ok." she sighed and quickly got into the vehicle; noticing the whole thing was off balance.

The drive home was slow and uneventful. All the brunet could think about was how she would get the white wolf into her house to treat his wounds.

In her deep state of thought Maka didn't notice she had a follower.

* * *

Maka pulled into the driveway, jumping out as quickly as she could to run to the garage to find a dally. Hurrying back she placed it right at the back of the jeep. "Alrighty…. How is this going to work?…"

Grabbing his head she pulled… no budge.

Next his legs… no budge.

His tail and ears… well he wined … but still didn't move.

" Hmmmm…" then ehile she was in deep thought, LIGHT BULB! "I got it!" she ran into the forest and grabbed a branch. Gingerly using it as a lever, she rolled the beast (finally) onto the dally.

"Thud…" -ok it was oviously not the best fit, but really who planed for something like this? - Grabbing his head Maka struggled to get him in the house. "wouh your heavy!" When he was inside she rolled him on the living room floor. Running all over the house she found towels and a bucket. Filling the bucket up with warm water she knelt beside the sleeping mass of bloody fur and began cleaning his wounds. But no matter how much blood she wiped away she couldn't find any major cuts or gashes - witch was weird because none of these wounds would cause this much blood loss- after cleaning him off and patching up some of the scrapes Maka sat down next to him and sighed. She was completely exhausted. Shifting her green eyes to the wolfs face she couldn't help but peaceful (and adorable ; 3 ) he looked.

"Consider this my thanks for saving me, we're even, sorry this is the most I can do for you." She leaned against his side feeling the warmth from his fur warm her. Feeling her eyes grow heavy Maka finally slipped into sleep.

* * *

Light pored threw the living room's glass sliding door - led to the deck- making Soul stir. Taking a deep breath he sighed as the relaxing sent of leaves and ink filled his nose. The ink played so lightly with the other sent that it was almost undetectable. There was a warmth beside him. Hugging it closer he let out a content sigh.

The warmth hugged him back, snuggling into his embrace and deepening the sent his nose so graciously picked up. 'wait… what's on me?'

Souls eyes shot open and he looked down slowly, a blush spread across his cheeks. Maka was nuzzling his bare chest. He couldn't move a muscle. He had to think of a way out… and quick! But to his dismay, Maka's eyes began to open. The girl yawned and frowned and looked around. Her blood went ice cold, he could heven hear her heart skip a beat in fear,- or was that dismay?- as she looked into his red gaze.

" Ummm… Hello…" She blinked to clear her head, then the fear and anger actualy hit her. "What the hell are you doing in my house!"

"…" Soul looked at her, eyes full of terror.

"And what's pressing against my leg?" She looked down. " HOLY SHIT YOUR NAKED!"

Soul quickly pulled away grabbing the nearest pillow he could find off the couch to cover his crutch.

"I can explain!" He blurted out pleadingly.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"You let me in." he said calmly while sweat-dropping.

"Why would I let a naked man into my house?"

"I wasn't naked… well… actually I was… But that's besides the point." he desperately tried to explain.

"Wait…" she said in a concerned voice. "What happened to fuzzy?"

"Huh?" he dubble sweat-dropped. "you named m- hem… him fuzzy?"

"…well yeah…" she scratched the back of her head and looked down in embarrassment.

"You named a gigantic wolf ' Fuzzy'?"

She blushed, and looked at him. "don't judge me… wait how do you even know about him?" Her eyes began to narrow in suspicion.

" Um… well…" Comoletly helpless, he ran a hand threw his white hair.

Before he could even come up with something to say Maka jumped to a different topic. "Wait! What time is it?"

Soul looked dumb founded, " Um… 11:27 in the morning, why?"

Maka's jaw dropped. " Oh no! Soul we have school!" she dashed up the stairs, heading strait for her room. Grabbing anything in site to that she could wear.

"Maka!" Soul yelled from the living room. But she just ignored him, as she put on a maroon hoody and jeans. Almost tripping on her way down the stairs, she skidded to a halt besides -the now pant wearing- Soul.

"Hey where did you get the jeans?"

"You must have brought them in last night." scratching the bac of his head, he walked over the dark sand colored carpet to sit on her couch. Draping both arms over the back of the brown couch, the shirtless boy stared at the sealing.

Maka was going to pop like a balloon. " What are you doing? We have to go." Grabing his arm she tried desperately to pull him up.

"Maka… Its Saturday." he all but sighed.

Face palming her self, she fell onto the seat in defeat. Taking a moment to colect herself she asked, " why are you making yourself at home anyway?" The brunet was looing at him there the corner of her eye.

Soul closed his orbs, and leaned his head back on a cushion. " Actualy I used to squat here when I was going threw some hard times with my family."

They were both silent for a moment, Maka prossesing everything and Soul waiting for a response. She was deciding how to feel about what he said.

"When did you decide to leave?" She pulled her knees up to rest her chin on them. Soul opened one eyes slightly to look at her. " This house I mean…"

"Well someone bought it." He said closing his eye once more, if he felt sad or resentful he didn't show it.

"Well do yo-" Foot falls on the deck caught there attention, stopping Maka mid sentence.

In seconds Soul was on his feet, facing the glass door to the deck. "Maka… Go up stairs as quietly as you can." authority rang threw his voice making it vibrate in deep tones.

"What's going on?" Worry shook her voice.

"A friend of mine is just checking up on me." he sighed, " But sometimes he goes over board."

The footfalls got louder and Soul eyes widened. " The idiot! Get down!" As he yelled a giant blue figure came crashing threw the deck door, sending shards of glass scattered across the carpet.

Maka was on the floor, shealding her head with her arms. Moving her arm she sole a glimpse of the intruder.

The Blue wolf stood, panting ten feet away from her, breathing deeply while staring at the floor. His spiky short main -although not too short to see his skin- contrasted the muscles on his neck. His sounders were broad for a wolf's standards. He shook his pelt, sending small shards of glass into the air. The Blue then fixed Soul with an eerie blue stair.

Maka recognized the beast and slowly stood, walking right besides Soul, glaring at the Blue.

"Maka get back!" he whispered, and held out a protective arm.

"Soul, I'm not letting this thing hurt you." she said while slapping his hand down.

Seeing that, the wolf lunged at Maka, "Shit!" Soul Flung himself in front of her. The wolf slapped him aside like he was nothing; sending the white haired boy into the wall.

The beast stood there for a moment, eyes wide as if he just did something he didn't mean to. Anger slowly griped him. Drawing his lips back he growled louder and louder; knife lie fangs inches away from Maka's face.

Like a deer in head lights she couldn't move. Before she could do anything the wolf grabbed her by the hoody, wildly swinging her back and forth. Suddenly she fell to the floor, as the Blue wolf growled in furry. Maka looked up intime to see the white wolf (her Fuzzy) launch over the blues back, grabbing his neck quickly to bring him down. Hitting the floor hard, the blue rolled over on his paws and reared up, ready to crush the white wolf with his front paws. Rolling to the side as the blue came down, the white hoped back on his feet. Then the blue charged.

As they bit and clawed each other, Maka crawled up against the wall, using the couch to hid, and to escaping their snapping jaws.

* * *

Soul Felt his teeth rip into Black*stars neck, as they both fell to the floor.

'Black*star calm down!'

There was no reply, His friend was too infuriated to think, and all that went threw his head was a blurry mush.

They rolled on the floor, snapping at each others shoulders and muzzles. Black*star sunk his fangs into Souls shoulder, making the white wolf growl in anger,and before her knew it, Soul was flung into the living room table, shattering the glass table to little peaces.

Struggling to get up he saw Black*star stalking towards him. Getting up as fast as he could, Soul charged, knocking them both head over heals into the wall, ripping a hole in the wall. His sharp claws dug into his blue friends flesh, staing both their pelts with dots of blood. Black*star sunk his teeth once more into Souls shoulder. Swinging his head to the side, Soul griped Black*stars neck in a death grip.

The broad shouldered wolf grew weaker and weaker, as his blood flow was stopped; starving his brain of oxygen. Letting go of Soul's shoulder he fell unconscious.

Soul releced his grip, Panting as he stared at his pack mate. The sound of cracking bones filled the air. Black*stars body shuttered, as his ribsbroke and relined along with his arms and hands. Bone by bone snapped and reformed until the unconscious wolf was in human form.

"Black*star?" Maka's voice made Soul look back in shock. He forgot she was even there.

She took a step toward the unconscious boy, but the white wolf nudged her with his muzzle making her stop. "That's impossible…no way.." Soul looked at his pack mate and then back at her. "Aww Fuzzy don't tell me your…" taking one last look at Black*stars form she fainted.

* * *

Ok so Maka's kind of coming to terms with things at the mo, shouldn't take her long ;) i know the story gets a bit choppy when it comes to how she actually feels or what she thinks, and iv been debating whether or not to put first person in along with third or just change it to first.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Dirty Little Secret

**Hey every one! I am sorry that i have not updated in forever... it has been what... over 7 months now? Anyway if anyone is still reading this i thank you greatly and think that you guys deserve and explanation. I had up to chapter 10 on my comp all typed up and ready to be put into one massive update for all to enjoy... then the worst happened! My computer got a major virus and i had to get rid of all the files so my computer would be like the first day i got it. T.T that was over 4 months ago to this day i think. since then i have been working on a lot of projects and getting some poems published as well as working on some soon to be books. Anyway my friend showed me all of the reviews that you guys sent in and i decided to actually retype all of the lost work just for you guys! ^^ Cuz i loves you.**

**I do not own Soul Eater but if i did i would extend the story or make a OVA where it followed the manga exactly! WOOT!**

* * *

"Maka?" ….."Maka… Maka! Come on wake up already this isn't cool…" She felt a hand lightly tap her cheek.

"Come on Soul, she's out! Guess she couldn't handle my almighty ora and just fainted! HAHAHAHA-" CLANG "Ah! What the HELL!" The presence beside her vanished.

"You shouldn't have come bursting in here with your BIG blue fuzzy butt wrecking the place!"

Maka lay sprawled on the floor, half listening to their conversation as she struggled her way back to consciousness.

Well excuse me for being worried about my best friend!" Black*star shouted as he re-set his broken nose. "Besides we have work to do! I've been up to my head in annoying Red Dawn assholes!"

Soul, moving back to Maka's side, sighed. "I've needed a brake, Wes has been all over me lately."

"Oh… With the whole pa- hey… She moved." Feeling Black*stars gaze made her brow furrow before she finally opened her forest green eyes.

Soul was bent over, hands on his knees, right next to her staring blankly at the fragile brunette. Black*star standing on her right a few feet back, eyes cold and secretive as they regarded her.

Maka blinked… " Holly SHIT why are toy both NAKED!" She scrambled over to the wall, still looking at the boys as her face got more and more red.

Soul blushed lightly as he stood up, coughing awkwardly. " Well-"

"Better yet!" She cut in, " Why are you naked in my HOUSE!"

"Maka .." Soul sighed again hunching his shoulders to the fact that he couldn't get a single word in.

Black*star started chuckling madly. "Whah! She really doesn't know? After all that! HAHA! What does she think it was a dream or something?"

Soul glared at his obnoxious friend as he roughly grabbed one of the blankets on the couch, tossing a pink towel at his friends face. "Here, cover your self already, she doesn't need to be even more traumatized."

Maka took a deep breath now that they were covered up. "So what the hell happened anyway?" A stern tone filled her voice as she pointed to the living room.

"Yeah… We got into a bit of a fight and …. Well-"

"Soul… you already have her up shit creek without a paddle… Why not just show her?" The blue haired boy said plainly, while leaning against the wall.

"I haven't even known her for that long."

Black*star snorted before walking over to her. "What is the very last thing you remember before passing out?"

Maka took a moment to think before murmuring, " A wolf came in and I was flung against the wall." Her eyes widened for a second, and she pointed at the blue haired boy. "No way!"

Soul starred at the ground at the floor waiting for her to start screaming. Black*star on the other hand grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the deck outside; Soul right on their heals as soon as they moved.

"Black*star…" He grumbled lowly.

"Calm down Soul, its not like she is freaking out." He said looking back. "She wants to know, if she didn't then she would be trying to get away right?"

Soul tensed watching his friend walk out onto the deck, the little ducky on his pink towel flapping in the wind.

"Let me go first." The white haired boy ordered, pushing past the two lightly. Taking the blanket around his waist and throwing it on the floor he turned to face away from them. Tilting his head up to the sky he closed his eyes, fighting back the fear of what her reaction would be. A breeze rolling over the conifers around the house seamed to help clear his mind. All worries forgotten, he focused on the "change". A wave of muscle spasms sent him to his knees as his form strained and ripped itself apart only to reform itself.

Maka watched as Soul went through the agonizing presses with no more then a small peep coming from his shifting maw. In a few moments she was no longer starring at a teen, but a white wolf. She was speechless.

Taking a few steps forward she started to walk around the wolf as it sat motionless, head hanging in a defeated slouch, eyes closed for some reason unknown to her. Stepping in front of him she looked at him with clenched fists and jaw. Gaze shifting to Black*star as he put his hands behind his head staring out into the canopy above as if he didn't know or mind how the whole sanario would play out. With a sigh the brunette moved forward grabbing his snout, pulling it down too look at his face.

In the corner of his eye Black*star watched her, waiting for her to freak; but it never happened.

"Well… I honestly didn't expect this …" Her voice was light and contemplative.

The blue haired boy sweat dropped. "Wait- you- What?"

"Well what did you think I would do? Freak out, call him a monster, grab my shotgun and shoot you two?"

"A sighed from the shooting part, yeah!" He laughed scratching the back of his head.

"He wont bite me right?"

"Would he normally?"

Maka shrugged before running a hand through the white fur of Soul's cheek. "This would explain a lot…. Wait a minuet… You're the one who wrecked my living room!" She Glared a Black*star. "Clean it."

Slumping he looked at her with a WTF expression.

"I'm not joking. Get your ass in there and clean up!"

Watching him as he walked back to the living room in utter depression she turned back to the still tense Soul. The fur on his cheek tickled her hand as it swayed in the breeze. Her laughter made him open his eyes. Opening his red orbs, he watched her for a second before sighing and stepping back to "change". Maka looked out over the back yard while he made his transition back. He stayed on his hands and knees for a moment, letting his light bangs cover his eyes. A minuet passed before either of them said anything.

"Sorry about wrecking your place." He said awkwardly as he wrapped the blanket over his hips.

"No, it's ok." Walking over she placed her hand on his warm shoulder. "You probably saved my life." She smiled. "Besides, I kind of knew something was weird about you when I found those close in the woods. Was that Jack you beat up?"

Soul looked down at her, he was uncomfortable about how easily she was taking the whole situation. " Well this was an interesting day." A crooked smile lightened his face. "You sleped on the floor while I was naked. Your living room was wrecked by two angry werewolves." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder making Maka blushed.

"Hey guys?" Black*star came out, "Tsubaki says that we have a lot of work to make up from class. She want-"

"I MISSED CLASS? SOUL I thought you said it was Saturday!"

"Oh really?" he said resting his hand on his chin, "My bad. That was a great sleep though."

"I cant MISS CLASS!"

Maka chill! Its - HEY! Get off the railing!"

"Let GOOOOO! I have to go to school! Black*star let go of my leg!"

"No Maka its too late!" Soul sweat dropped as he grabbed her waist holding on for deer life.

"I CAN'T BE TARTY!"

* * *

**Alrighty, Now i love to here comments, so please write some thing even if its really short. Im trying to evolve my writing all of the time, and if readers want different explanations or form me to write a bit differently then I can know and make thoes changes. ^^**

** Click Review!**


	7. Hello?

**Ok! People my people, it has been quite some time! There has been many things that I have been up too, HOWEVER! That is no excuse for neglecting you lovely people by not updating for the fans of this little story. For this, I am truly sorry V.V. Just wanted to give you a little update on how the ruff drafts are going…. Well I haven't really worked on them but the chapters go up until 9 and a half because I have lost the 10th lol. I will try and type ASAP because I know how angry face some readers get when the stories they like don't get updated and seam to drop off the face of the earth. I am actually really exited about where this story is going, and how deep the characters can be (if I write it the right way ). I will give you guys a little update as well at the end of this chapter because I really need your help with something, but for now please enjoy this fic. ^.^**

**AND FOR LURCKERS: I love you guys too, just wish I could hear from you every now and again. : )**

**Oh and i don't own Soul Eater .**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hello?

Beams of warm sunlight kissed the light carpet of the living room floor. Maka sat on the new brown sofa, passing the time with a book as she waited for her guest to show up. Managing to position herself so that she lay with her back facing the glass door to the yard Maka made sure that the book lay within the gentle morning rays. Slipping a delicate finger behind a page, Maka flipped it; only to have the black words on the parchment blend in to a new shadow that formed over her. Eyes narrowing the brunet squinted to try and read the text.

A light tap at the window made her tilt her head over the arm of the couch. A pare of red eyes greeted her.

"Hey Maka." Soul said while sliding open the glass door.

"You know… sometimes I wonder why you even bring a bag to school if you don't even do any of the work." She said, pointing at the navy blue bag that was slung from his shoulder.

Soul chuckled, "It's for clothes."

Maka rolled onto her side to watch him as he made his way across the living room, green eyes glinting with. It had been two days since she found out about Soul's secret. Two awkward weekend days where this white haired, confident, nonchalant, teen had been the most awkward person she has ever seen. Personally Maka thought that the awkwardness would last much longer; but apparently werewolves are used to handling change. Go figure.

Soul made his way over to the front door, grabbing her light green pack. Maka couldn't help but notice the almost absent look he had.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

Picking up on the concern, Soul looked back at the girl, eyes a little bit more friendly then lazy. "Everything's cool. Just have some stuff on my mind." He said running a hand threw his hair. "You coming or do you want to take a tardy? Please say tardy." He said already starting to put the bags down.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" In a flash Maka was out the front door, leaving a trampled Soul on the porch.

* * *

Maka drove down the long road to WC High, while Soul sat in the passenger seat. His head, which was almost all of the way out of the window, rested on his hand as he slept despite the air that was funneled into his face. Through out the whole ride the jeep was in a comfortable silence. As the car leached to a stop Maka sighed.

"Come on Soul." Reluctantly sliding out of the car he hit the ground with heavy feet.

"So why are you so tired?" She asked, trying to start up a little small talk.

"I was out running last night. Someone was giving us a little trouble and Black*star wanted some company while going around the border." He said, forgetting for a moment, who he was talking to. Not wanting to making him talk about were business in school, Maka stored he piling questions in the back of her mind.

Entering the school was like stepping into a alien atmosphere; one that, too Maka, made her seam more out of place and isolated. A nudge from Souls shoulder brought her out of the morbid and disassociative mindset. Taking her bag off of Souls shoulder, she slung it around her own and quickly made her way to the to the 300's wing of the building. Eventually letting the white haired teen lead the way when he pushed ahead, Maka followed while they went up the stairs and the more crowded arias of the hallway on their way to class. Normally she would have had to push through the crowds, but with Soul everyone seamed to get the hell out of the way. Keeping her eyes trained on the back of Souls black leather jacket, Maka tried not to make unnecessary eye contact with passersby; even so she could feel the unwavering gazes. Keeping her head still she glanced over from the corner of her eye. Dotted throughout the crowds, hidden behind their peers, were's watched her. Shades of blue, brown, green, and yellow seamed to glow slightly. Ignoring them Maka looked instead at the Souls shoulders again.

After what seamed like an eternity of walking through the hostel halls of WC High Maka sighed lightly when they reached their class. Taking their seats by the windows, Soul plopped down into his chair, already looking bored even though the day didn't even start. Leaning back in his seat allowing his messy bangs to hide his eyes Soul began to relax. Maka on the other hand was diligent in starting her work on algebra. Students began to filter into the classroom and within no time the first period started. The room fell into a hum of conversation as the lecture proceeded.

Silently Maka sat in her seat, absently taking notes while her mind fluttered around questions that persisted to nag at her. Thirty minuets in to the class Maka finally couldn't take it any more.

"Hey Soul? Where is everyone?" she asked in a whisper.

"…"

"Soul?"

"…"

"Hey.. What the- are you sleeping?" She hissed while turning backwards. His eyes were not visible under the shaded vial that his white hair created. Head leaning effortlessly against his palm she couldn't help but blush at his strange cuteness. Her green orbs wandered down to his collar something pink caught her eye. Squinting she strained to see what it was. The smooth pink substance seamed to rise off of his skin on the base of his neck, right above his left peck, and extend further under his white undershirt. Realization hit her like a wave causing a small gasp to escape her lips. It was a scar.

"Can I help you?" The question all but made her jump in her seat. Blushing Maka looked up to see the sliver red of his iris as he didn't even bother to open his eyes completely.

"Umm… It's ok… I'll ask you after school."

Soul raised an eyebrow, "Suit yourself, oh and your about to get into trouble."

"Wha-"

"Maka Albarn!" The teachers voice boomed, "What is the answer to number five?"

"Seventy Eight sir" She said whirling back around in her chair.

"No that is-…oh wait… that is correct." He said turning bright red as the class room broke into low laughter. "Pay attention or I will kick you out of the class miss."

"What the hell, I actually got that right!"

Soul chuckled before slipping back into sleep.

* * *

Maka fitted with her pencil, so bored she couldn't even keep her head up without haphazardly resting it on a hand. She already finished the class work, and last time she checked, all but two seconds ago, there was still two more minuets until the class ended. While she didn't like not having anything to do, she also wished that the end bell would never ring. This was one of the only classes where she actually felt comfortable; a lot of the town kids haven't warmed up to her and would either make their opinion of her vocally or physically.

Soul opened his eyes braking the fain sleep he was in to look the back of Maka's head. His face betrayed no emotion beneath a cool and indifferent expression as he regarded her through a lazy gaze. Soul barley saw a crescent sliver of her iris when she turned her head to look at the clock. Red gaze ensuing her green one, he glanced at the clock and watched as the second hand clicked onto the number eleven. Slowly blinking as the bell rang he looked back at Maka.

"Well," She said pausing, "See you later I guess." She wasn't sure weather he was paying attention or was looking right through her, captured to deeply in his own thoughts.

"Yeah. Latter." he said looking out the window. As she threw her pack onto her back a cough surprised her. "So… room 212?"

"Y-yeah."

"Kay, meet you there at the end of the class then." Soul's watched her blush before nodding.

"Alright." Overlooking his aloofness she grabbed her bags and left the room.

* * *

Maka strolled through the mildly crowded hallway. She couldn't care less that a friend wasn't by her side since many of the people in the hallway ignored her; for the most part. Faces and lockers passed by as kept a comfortable stride down the white floored halls. It seamed to her that when people walked in between classes, they weren't really people anymore, but bubbles of flesh that moved in groups; murmuring and humming in the gossip of their own little world. Secluded from all those around them while in a selective bubble of familiarity. Inwardly sighing Maka stopped at the door to room 212 and mentally prepared herself for the looks she would surly get. Reluctantly she opened the door.

The room wasn't very big, and was almost humbling in its normal classroom set up. As soon as she stepped in, the few people who where scattered around the room stopped all conversation. Going to the middle of the room Maka sat down smack in a desk that was smack in the center of the room. Pulling out a book Maka started to read in a small attempt to ignore the curious and judgmental eyes.

"So." A girl's voice said, interrupting her reading, "word on the steet is that you and Soul have been hanging out." Maka looked up at the black haired girl who was talking in a 'wow I am such a bitch' kind of way.

Raising an eyebrow, Maka closed her book. "um… yeah we have, who are you?

"Name Tina." She said matter-of-factly, "I'm one of his friends." Tina was leaning over the side of her desk, piercing blue eyes scanning the book in the light brunette hands. "romance huh?" she chuckled, " That's interesting."

Gripping the book till the tips of her fingers felt numb. "Yeah well, normaly I don't read these types of books, but lately I have found a liking for them." Despite her politeness Tina frowned.

"So how is Soul boy doing anyway?"

Oh she should have guessed. Of cores the only reason that someone would want to talk to her would be to find out some dirt on her new friends. Black*star warned her that this could happen.

"As far as I can tell he is fine." She wasn't lying or anything, but why say more than necessary. Tina was clearly getting annoyed.

"That's all?" Maka nodded "Ok whatever." The dark haired girl turned around, "Your probably nothing but a toy for him anyway." She mumbled on her way back to her friends that sat by the windows, all seemingly laughing at her nearly inaudible words.

It was two minuets after Tina had gone back to her friends the bell rang and still no teacher was in sight. Maka looked around, slightly easdropping on others conversations. They all seamed to be talking about some kind of accident that happened last night. Half way through the class the door opened and the principal walked in. She was a dark skinned woman with rich brown eyes that seamed warm but strong. The dress skirt she wore only emphasized her already elegant movements, making her seam to move as effortlessly as if she was nothing but water. Confidently, she took her place behind the podium at the front of the room.

"Attention class, " her voice was almost as warm as her eyes, but assuming much more authority, "As most of you probably know there has been an accident concerning Mr. Quinn. I will not go into details on account of the manor of the accident. Needless to say, Mr. Quinn is no longer with us." Everyone in the room was quiet, appearing respectful as if under some kind of trance. "He will be mourned by all of us and his deeply saddened family. Quinn was truly a good friend." She seamed to pause for a moment while looking each of the kids in the eye. "Despite this bad news I am pleased to introduce your new literacy teacher Mr. Evans."

As if on queue a man in a white dress pants and stunning black dress pants walked in. Maka gasped as she starred at the familiar stranger. His light white hair was swept to the left in an effortlessly cool fashion. Strolling over to the podium, he turned and smirked at the class.

"Hello class, my name is Wes Evans, but you can just call me Mr. Evans." From his appearance to his slicked down and oil smooth voice, everything about this man radiated a sort of coolness and confidence only found by a late night Jazz musician. With out a doubt in her mind Maka could instantly pin this man as Soul's kin, and it wasn't the eyes and hair that gave it away. What really made the relationship apparent was the cool feel that they both had in common. "Thank you for the introduction Mrs. Ray."

"Mr. Evans," She chuckled, " Now I am sure that you can handle yourself just fine, so I am going to just leave the class with you. Any questions, then just give me call." Everyone watched as Mrs. Ray strolled out of the room, door clicking softly behind her.

Without a word, Wes picked up the class roister sheet, looking over all of his students before giving a crooked smile while starring at the sheet. "Well now this is interesting." He said stroking his chin. " It would seam that we have a new comer to our little High School. Maka Aldarn is it?"

"Yes sir?" Tensing slightly as she became more alert at the sound of her name.

"Would you mind sharing a little bit about yourself? I am sure that you are getting enough questions from your peers, this is a very close nit community." He said leaning forward onto the podium. Tina chuckled a little bit but stopped as soon as Wes looked her way. "So how about it Maka? Feel up to it?" Mr. Evens said as he shifted his gaze back to the light brunette.

"Ye-Yeah sure. No problem." Sliding her book into her bag she was all too aware of Wes's watchful eyes. Moving to the front of the room Maka folded her hands behind her back. She could careless who she was talking in front of, so she had no problem in front of a class of teens. "My name is Maka Albarn. I am 17 years old… um…Mr. Evens? What exactly do you want me to say?"

Wes thought for a moment. "Ok. What brought you to our lovely little town?"

"I needed to move away from home, I really like this kind of aria so that's what made me want to live here."

"Do you live with your mom or dad?"

"Well… neither actually." She scratching the back of her head. "My father helped me buy the house since I am not old enough to legally own my own property but he is not living with me."

"By any chance have you met my brother?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was just wondering if you have met Soul. I mean if you have met him, then surly you see the resemblance." Wes eyes were calm but intuitive.

"Yeah she met him. They have been hanging out for a while." Tina broke in only to be quieted with a look from both Maka and Wes.

"Sorry Mr. Evans, but your making this feel an awful lot like an interrogation."

A look of surprise crossed the teachers face for a moment, but before he could comment the bell rang. With a sigh of relief Maka stayed at the front of the room and waited for everyone to scuffle out before getting her things.

Tina hung back in a crowed keeping Maka in sight. As she neared closer the bitch moved to the outside of the group, shoving Maka with a unnaturally strong shoulder. Desperately trying to gain her balance she stumbled back, landing right into Wes's grasp.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Evans!"

"No, its ok, I saw her shove you aside." His voice seamed distant, almost as if he was paying attention to something else. "That could be a problem." In confusion Maka looked up, and instantly felt short as Wes towered over her. A earthy sent wafted over her, making her blush. It smelt like Soul but some how different, she couldn't put her finger on the difference. Snapping away from her thoughts she once again looked at the tall man.

"Hey Wes…" Slowly he turned his ruby red gaze to her and smiled, showing off sharp teeth that sent a chill down her back. "Cou-Could you let go of me now?"

Wes just looked back at the door. "In a moment." He said as a deep, ringing voice came from the door.

"Hey Maka you coming or-…" Soul froze in the door, jaw beginning to clench tight as his dark red eyes flashed from confusion to pure fury. Marching forward with his teeth bared, he shouted, "What the HELL are you doing here?"

Wes released his light grip on Maka's shoulders, allowing her to escape behind his younger and really pissed off brother. "What's the matter with me being here?" Wes kept a cool tone with his brother, while sliding his hands into his pockets, showing that he had no intention of fighting.

"Why are you here?" Soul asked, voice becoming lower as he struggled to keep himself under control.

"Quinn is dead." The dryness of Wes's statement made Maka flinch, while Soul's face just became blank.

"When?"

"Last night."

The room went silent for a minuet before Wes started to stroll over to the door. Placing a supportive hand on his brother's shoulder he stopped, "Soul, I'm sorry. It would seam that we need to have a chat. I'll see you tonight." they didn't make eye contact, but Maka could feel the somber meaning behind Wes's words. Unreadable ruby eyes flicking over to Maka his hand slid off of Souls shoulder. He walked through the portal into the hallway and was gone.

Quickly walking over to her bag hidden under her desk Maka slung it over her shoulders before looking at Soul. His head was down as he seamed to stare at the floor under his concealing, messy, bangs; disbelief rolling off of him in waves.

"Soul?" she asked softly but getting no response. Walking in front of him she couldn't help but ask, "where you close to him?" Still he gave no acknowledgment to her question. Putting a hand on his cheek, she lifted his head. His face was blank, betraying no hint of emotion what so ever. "It's ok, you don't have to talk about it. Just want to let you know I'm here if you want to talk to someone." She said smiling at him.

As she let her hand drop from his cheek and started over to the door Soul continued to stare ahead, garnet orbs widening slightly in surprise, Turning around he watched her leisurely walk to the doors frame spinning on her heal to face him she leaned her back against the wall.

"Come on already, lets go get some food." She said laughing as a drop of drool began to fall from the side of his mouth.

Strolling over to her he smiled coolly, "Thanks Maka." He said quietly before they both stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

Despite the way Soul acted when they left 212, Maka could feel and see his demeanor change as they began to walk through the halls on their way to the cafeteria. With out a doubt, he was in a pugnacious mood.

Soul opened his senses as he prowled through the hall, shoulders and back tense, ready to spring. Bloodlust began to dabble at the back of his mind in viteing a little voice to enter his thoughts. It called to him, begging him to let go, to shift and rip apart everything in his path. A loud voice brought him back from his dark reality.

"Incoming!" Maka said lightly before jumping to the side of the hall. Soul watched her in confusion before-

"!" Black*star screamed, smashing into the pissed off were sending them both crashing onto the floor. If it was anyone else Soul would have probably ripped their throat out right about now.

"What the hell are you doing Black*star?"

"What ever do you mean snowball?" Maka broke out laughing.

"Maka don't encourage this idiot! Get the FUCK off of me you little blue spaz!"

"Soul…. That hurt." He said getting off of his friend and wobbling over to Maka. "Did you hear what he said?" he sobbed falling into the unsuspecting girls arms.

"Black*star…" Soul said clenching his teeth together. The blue hared teen looked back innocently.

"She is like the sister I always wanted but never got to have! Don't judge our friendship!" Maka just sweat dropped. "First you reject my bro love and now you try and take away my sis!"

"Umm… Black*star… where is Tsubaki?"

Looking up at Maka he smiled "She is busy training with her pops. So I just decided to come to school. After all," He said pointing to Soul who was still on the ground, "what would he do without me?"

With a sigh Soul heaved himself off the floor, and grabbed Black*stars shirt collar to pry him off of the girl. "Enough, just get off of her before you weird her out too much."

"Maka doesn't think I am weird! Do you?" He said to her with puppy eyes.

"Oh would you look at that! The lunch room!"

His jaw dropped in disbelief, "Maka! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!" Soul couldn't help but laugh, all aggression forgotten.

* * *

Maka took a seat next to Soul at the table. He seamed to be more relaxed now that Black*star was there. Leaning back in his seat he closed his eyes resting the back of his head on the top of the chair so that his face was tilted toward the ceiling. She could hardly believe that he was the same person who was so torn up before. Taking out a PB&J sandwich she took a bite before opining her book back up to read.

But she wouldn't get very far, as a shadow from behind layed over the pages. Sighing she spoke before looking back. "Black*star, your in my light."

"Don't call me Black*star." The voice behind her was drenched in a menacing tone that made Soul look over through the corner of his eyes.

Maka quickly turned around in her chair. Jack's blue eyes glared down at her in disgust. He wore a cast over his arm, showing how badly Soul had shattered the bone. Werewolves are quick healers, so if it was taking him this long to regenerate from his injuries they must have been serious. Quickly Maka looked back to find that Black*star was off in the lunch line piling food onto his plate like there was no tomorrow.

Soul leaned forward on his chair, watching Jack with a steady glair as he loomed over Maka. "You have some nerve coming up to our table like this." He said coolly, making sure to put just enough sour tone in his words to get his point across.

"Can it Mutt." Jack snarled through his teeth.

"Funny you say that after I kicked your ass." Soul chuckled darkly.

"Funny that you should say that after what happened to Quin-" Before Jack could even finish his sentence his face was smashed into the table next to Maka, a snapping sound filled the room making the cafeteria go silent as everyone staired. Maka jumped in her seat causing it to slide back. Black*star stoped her chair with his foot.

"Its ok Maka, he isn't going to hurt you." He said pulling the chair with her in it back to the table.

Soul brought his mouth besides Jacks ear, "What where you about to say?" Jack's whimpers echoed through the room. "Answer scum! What where you about to say about Quinn?" Insanity hinted at the edge of his voice making Jack shake uncontrollably in terror. "Answer!" He screamed into the cowering were's ear. The sent of pee that filled the air was so strong that even Maka could smell it. Soul wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Your pathetic." He said, tightening his grip on Jacks skull making him scream in pain. In a flash Black*star was by his side with a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough Soul. There is a time and a place, and let me just say," he paused to look around the room at the watchful eyes of their peers, "Here and now, is definitely not the time or the place to do this."

Soul didn't release his hold, but didn't tighten it either. From the edge of the crowed Wes watched with a blank expression as his brother teetered on the edge of killing another wolf. Disappointingly he sighed, before starting to walk over to his kin. A soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Soul come on, Black*star is right. Besides, he is hardly worth all the trouble that you will be in afterwards." Maka was on her feet with her hand on Souls wrist, trying to get him to let Jack go. "He isn't worth it."

Soul's eyes shuttered, **Kill, protect, kill, kill** **. **The voice in his head kept repeating over and over. He herd her, he wanted to listen, and he knew she was right, the trick was getting his body to agree with him. Clamping his eyes shut he ground his teeth, without knowing it, his body started to harden as the muscles beneath his skin started to spasm slightly. "**Pray.**" The voice seamed to whisper into his very core. Tearing his eyes away from Jacks helpless form he looked at Maka. Red orbs pleading for help.

"Soul…. Stop." She repeated more slowly. To her relief, his grip eased and he let go. Jack fell to the floor, blacked out from the head trauma. Soul fell back into his seat, breathing heavily; he kept his eyes on the table. Wes looked on in disbelief before dissolving back into the crowed of teens.

"Close call there bud" Black*star said tapping his friends shoulders happily, blatant grin on his face.

Standing up with out a word, Soul, started to walk out of the cafeteria with out so much as a sideways glance at the crowed who just seamed to part for him to pass through; Maka and Black*star hot on his heels. They walked in an eerie silence that seamed to grip Maka's core with uncertainty. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in her throat she focused on the sound of their footsteps as the tree made their way down the steps of WC High and onto the asphalt parking lot. Black*stars confident stroll, seamed to sound so different from Souls cool stride, it was in small instances like these where the differences in the two friends personalities seamed so different. Closing her eyes for a moment, Maka almost jumped when a twig at the edge of the tree line splintered under foot.

As she looked up at the canopy made by the deciduous trees, she nearly bumped right into Soul, not noticing that the boys had stopped in a small, secluded, clearing. Soul didn't even look glance back at her, he was too preoccupied in taking off his jacket and shirt.

"Black*star. Take her home."

"Ok, you need me just call. Come on Maka, lets blow this popsicle stand."

He said reeling around and spinning her by her shoulder they both started walking back to the parking lot. As Black*star started rambling about food Maka couldn't help but look over her shoulder as Soul fell to the ground; body braking into its new form.

* * *

**Alrighty****! That is chapter 7, it was kind of a rush to get it out, but i don't think it was too bad considering i had to scrap the original and start over lol. I am a dying to write some more action seines so Soul can kick some ass, because as you can probably see, he is feeling quite angry face.**

**Originally**** i was going to have the next chapter with Black*star and Tsubaki, but that would add nothing to the overall story and plot, however they will play a major part later on. **

**Shout outs to Alik Takeda, the shades of green, Kimachi, crazychick1313,aMMaROXx, AnimeFanAndLover13, XxLovesxInuyashaxX, and as always StarSapphireWolf. I love you all and really appreciate the comments. **

**Hope you all loved the new chapter and I would really appreciate you telling me what you though, so if you could click the review button and let me know what to change, keep, think about when writing more of the story. ^^**


	8. Sending a Message

Hello :3

Disclamer: i do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Sending a Message:

Soul stood panting in the clearing; his bones aced and his muscles burned from the forced change (rage change) that overtook him. Anger fueled changes did many things; they made transformation more violent and painful, they made him stronger and his sences more intoned; all of this at a dangerous price.

Fear ebbed at his core as he felt his control over his wolf slipping away. If he couldn't get a hold of his emotions soon, he would end up slaughtering some stupid town dweller to pieces. Standing there beneath the trees just made him even more pissed. '_kill' _Body seaming to coil muscle by muscle as the inner voice of his wolf whispered to his soul.

'_its not hard. You have done it before. __**Kill**__. __**Kill**__. __**Kill**__. Soul we are __**HUNGRY**__' _It said as it began to rise into their shared consciousness. _'Let loose'_

The trees around him seamed to spin, 'How many times do I have to tell you mutt? I am in control!' He inwardly roared. Launching himself forward with what little control he had left, he smashed his head into pine. The tree shook as a loud crack filled the air, blood trickled down the top of his maw from the gash in his head. Soul stood motionless as he was overtaken by a momentary darkness.

* * *

It felt as though he had been out for moments, but when Soul opened his eyes the sun was already low in the sky. He could feel a numb spot on his head where his skull had fractured and healed. With a rush of effort he lifted himself onto all fours, legs protesting with every fraction of a movement. A serge of pride welled in his chest. Soul had managed to control his wolf, and rage while still keeping his lycan form. He didn't give himself long to gloat though, soon he became focused on his task.

Rage had only been one of the reasons that Soul had Black*Star take Maka away. He had far to much to do, and a human, no matter how stupidly brave would have just gotten in the way.

With sleep heavy paws, he moved forward into the rain forest (1) carving a path through the lush green ferns. It didn't take him long before he reached the border marker for his packs territory, and with a sigh of relief, he stepped onto the familiar rock littered soil. His pelt felt heavy with unfamiliar sent. With he only made it three feet into his home turf before rolling around on the ground to purge himself from the foreran scents of unfamiliar, pubescent wolves that ran through the forests near the school.

Rolling over onto his belly Soul kneaded his claws into the soil as he stood to his paws. With a cool glance over his shoulder the white wolf began to stalk away from the border, mind set on his task.

Skepticism flooded his mind as he lowered his head, swinging it back and forth as he searched for a sent. Almost instantly he found what he was looking for.

Rich, scents of coal and pine mixed with soaked river stone made up the musk. A musk that Soul knew almost as well as the back of his paw; Quinn's sent. Soul could picture what the older wolf as he made his way along the border of the packs territory, walking with an air of confidence that surrounded his rusty gray pelt. It brought back memories that Soul became so engrossed in, he didn't even notice that he was no longer alone.

Trough the trees Wes padded slowly to hi brother, his snow white coat making it nearly impossible to hide in his green, brown and black of his surroundings. He watched his younger brother with unreadable ruby eyes before plodding to sit next to him. Mentally he coughed. Soul's hackles shot up before swinging around. Wes chuckled lightly.

'What are you doing Wes, Trying to give me a heart attack?'

'No.' Wes said lightly as he removed his stare from his brothers to look at Quinn's trail. 'I don't want you to be alone for this.' He said again more quietly. ' Besides, someone had enough gal to attack one of our biggest packmates on our own territory and managed to kill him. That alone should give you a good warning on not to go out alone.'

'I will not sit here in our home with my tail in-between my legs as some mutt is running ramped through our land!' he snarled, lips pulling back in a snarl.

'Agreed; which is why we are going to follow his trail.' Wes said standing to shake his pelt. 'While we already have the body back at the den, we never did a full run through of where he was and what he did before he was killed.'

'You didn't burry him yet?'

'You never had a proper chance to say good bye. He was your mentor after all.' With that Wes stalked off through the ferns, leaving Soul to his thoughts. A pit dropped into his stomach as the word mentor echoed in his skull. **teacher, friend, mentor, protect. **His Wolf thought.

With a new found eagerness he began using his maw to nudge foliage asighed, Soul kept his nose half a foot off the ground while taking in deep breaths of air. Focused completely on tracking he began to stalk along the forest floor, keeping his body close to the ground.

The new spring leaves that hung overhead shifted at the winds touch. Normally finding comfort in their natural symphony Soul now could care less as he followed a trail over the rock and suty soil that this territory boasted.

Soul grunted in irritation as he began to pick up his pace, aggravated by how slow the search was going. He picked up speed, pads pounding the forest floor like thunder, sending dust and dirt flying into the air. Trees seamed to wiz by, and his vision narrowed into focus, peripherals becoming dark and foggy. Weaving through the trees, Soul, headed toward the west side of his packs territory.

Fog started to cover the ground in a white vale, dampening Souls coat. The lush green ferns began to give way to widely separated moss covered rocks covered in moss. Jumping above the fog latent ground, Soul perched himself on a rock, sniffing at the soft moss. Quinn's sent was growing stronger the farther he came to the river that cut through the long since cooled volcanic rock that made the base of the land through Alaska.

The condensation on the trees and rock gave the forest moss a bright popping effect, making it stand out against the dark of the bark. Stretching his head as high as he could to try and see over the fog he tried to figure out where his mentor was heading that evening. Lazy garnet eyes looking out over the peeks of boulders latent with foliage that poked above the misty cover like the peaks of mountains, he shook himself before jumping back onto the ground, bearings re established he charged forward. Almost completely blinded by the fog, Soul pelted through the uneven paths, natural stone walls guiding his path.

As he jumped up a small land bridge, he paused on a large plateau border. As soon as he reached the smooth surface of the top a strong sent of acrid flooded his senses, making him skid to a halt. Brows furrowing, Soul took a deep breath; there was something fromiliar about the smell hinted in the back of his mind, but to his irritation, he couldn't put his finger on it. The only thing soul could tell was that the sent was female, and that there was no fear in the air. Quinn had meat up with her, from the smell of it, and they continued together from here to the river. With the mist as thick as pea soup he could barley see the edge of the woods until he barreled through it. Growling with vicious uncertainly at what he would find, Soul, leaped through the fogs fringe.

* * *

Black*Star yawned loudly. The hum of the car motor was beginning to put him to sleep. Maka looked over at the blue menace with curiosity as she drove them to her house. He had managed to turn and sit sideways in the front seat, propping a foot under his left knee to sit comfortably as his head lay half out the window.

"You look like a dog."

"You look like a face." He snorted tiredly, before propping his arms on the arm rest to straiten his back in a small attempt to stay awake. "Gah! I hate cars! They always hum and make too much noise."

Maka laughed at his pout. "I was wondering if you could explain something." The blue haired boy only responded with a murmur of incoherent words. "What happened back at school?"

His eyes half opened at the statement, starring into his lap. "What part? Lunch room or the woods?" He said with an eirily calm and collected voice that was so different from his usual tone. He sounded like a stranger to her.

"Both I guess."

Black*Star took a deep breath before saying anything. It seamed to her that he was talking to someone, by the way his light green, almost cerulean eyes, moved from left to right. He let out a (2)chuff before looking back at Maka who was now watching the road. "Well both had a lot to do with anger. Soul was really pissed and lossed some control over himself…. Well until you stepped in." He said, tilting his head backwards till his nose was out the window. "In the end I guess he couldn't take the rage, so he had a forced change."

"Forced change?" she repeated thoughtfully as Black*Star pulled his head back in to hear her. "But wait a moment I thought that you said he had control over himself in that form, I thought his mentality never changed."

The spaz went back to shifting his eyes, "No. I never really talked to you about this…. Only thing I ever said was he wouldn't normally hurt you." A wicked grin popped across his face, "And for the most part, I don't think he would."

"So then, why?"

"Look at it this way," He said tossing his right hand around to explain, "Werewolves are like two things put together," He pulled out his left and right to hold them up before claping them together. " Human and Wolf in one package but on a more ferocious scale. While a normal wolf would shy away from humans, not even wanting to make eye contact, werewolves tend to be more bold. We will attack, maim and kill with out warning while not under control. Its kind of like a side effect of the animal half bringing to life the barbarian in the humans nature."

"So you guys are crazy?" Maka raised an eye jokingly.

"Kind of!" he laughed. "Every Were has two sides, Human and Wolf, and we struggle to find a balance for both to work together without a problem. You picking up what I am putting down?"

"Yeah… well kind of. Its hard to say I understand when I am not going through it." Nervously she needed the steering wheel in her palm afraid to start an uncomfortable conversation about her current species. Quickly to keep the subject on the typical Were experience she rushed to add, " But from what you are saying it makes me think of having two separate minds in one."

"BINGO!" The sudden outburst of enthusiasm made her swerve into the opposite lain, barley missing a collision with a passing pickup truck. "Sorry Mak's" he said shying away from her furious green gaze.

"Whatever, we aren't dead." Maka said with obvious distaste. "Seriously? The one time there is actually someone on the other side of the road you have to open your big ass mouth!"

"HAH! I keep forgetting that that kind of impact could kill you!" The Spaz broke into an obnoxious laughter while Maka grumbled under her breath.

"Ass."

She looked back at the road, eyes narrowing as the tip of her drive way came into sight. Pulling in she checked the mail box before taking a sharp left to drive around the massive boulder that shielded her house from view. Turning right, Maka, parked infront of the porch. Black*Star hurriedly jumped out, Stretching as if he had been locked in a cage for days. Maka watched him from the car, slowly turning off the ignition she placed her the key in her pocket before sliding out of the door-less jeep.

Black*Star was already leaning on the wall next to the front door, arms folded as he waited for Maka with his up beat expression; she began to wonder if the boy could ever look downcast or apathetic. The thought was short lived however, as a nock on the side of her jeep caught both of their attentions. Maka spun around with a smile thinking it was Soul come back from his little anger fit, but as she meat the cool ruby eyes of her guest the smile quickly faded.

Wes had his back against the vehicle, white dress shirt loosely hung over his tone shoulder making his cool attitude seam like he was actually boasting his apparently fatless body.

'_Well… Mucile does burn fat I guess.' _She thought before asking friendly, "What are you doing here Wes? How did you even get here so fast?" She stood on the porch refusing to get near the unfamiliar 'were', not out of fear, but of common sense.

Maka noticed him staring at something behind her and turned in time to see Black*Star notion for her to move. Raising an eyebrow, she watched as the blue hair teen made his way to Wes, and to her surprise, put his hand on the subs shoulder before resting his forehead on it. Wes looked down at the boy, placing his own hand on the boys head before Black*Star backed away and hit his chest with a fist. Both turned to the rather puzzled Maka, Black*Star chuckled once embarrassingly while Wes looked at her with kind but strong eyes. Folding his arms, the teacher leaned against the side of her car.

"My shift ended after the lunch period, so I am free the rest of the day. I decided to see if I could find Soul, we had to talk." A crucked smile lightened his face as he continued, "And to answer you second question; you just drive pretty slow." He said mockingly. Taking a step away from the jeep, the white haired man looked up at the house, regarding it with fond eyes. "I see you made adjustments to the house."

"Hardly! My father insisted on 'decorating' the thing. Personally I thought it was fine the way it was." Maka all but sneered while remembering the delay in her move because of Spirits incessant demands of home perfection.

Wes's face became blank. "Is your father around?"

"N-no… he is back in Main, probably chasing after some bar tramp with his man whore friends again." She added quietly, crossing her arms in frustration at the very memory of the man.

Wes's gaze changed to a lazy stare, much like his younger siblings, as he looked at the light brunet. Black*Star stretched before putting his hands behind his head and strutting over to Maka's side.

"Can we go in now? I have been waiting foreves!" He said, tapping her shoulder with an elbow.

"Would you mind if I come in as well, Mrs. Albarn?"

"I don't mind." Walking over to door she grabbed her key that hung around her neck, plunging it into the hole and turning it till she felt the lock snap back into the door. She yawned as she walked in past the opening the kitchen, heading strait for the living room, both guys right behind her, Wes looking around silently taking the interior.

"I don't know why you don't just nock the wall between the kitchen and the living room down. It would make getting to the stairs and food easier than having to walk around it." The teacher said critically.

"I like the feeling of it. Besides the stairs being right next to the second nom-room entrance makes it great for getting water at night."

"I suppose."

"Who cares just so long as there is a place to get food?" Black*Star said opening the fridge and drinking from the cretin of milk.

"Black*Star, You fucking PIG!" Maka screamed, "You don't even live here!" the blue haired boy flinched slightly before putting the milk back apologetically.

"Does your father live here as well?" Wes said looking up to the ceiling and over to the stairs.

"Nope, have the place all to myself."

"How is your mother taking your absence from home?" His ruby eyes where resting on the stairs that led up to the upper level of the house.

"My mother is dead. She died when I was really young. Dad said that it was animal attack." She said somberly.

Wes looked at her in the corner of his eye before strolling over to the couch, sitting with a light huff, the were made himself comfortable; casual air wafting from his presence. "I am truly sorry to hear that."

Fighting back the sadness filling her chest Maka looked at Black*star who was leaning against the counter looking at a peach as if it had three heads. "Hey Black*star?"

"Sup?" he said still looking at the fuzzy thing.

"What was up with that thing you did outside?"

He looked up, scratching his head for a moment in serious thought, "Oh you mean the greeting I gave?" he said pointing at her.

"Yeah, what was up with that? It seamed like you two had a thing going on." She chuckled.

"Hey, hey! The great Black*star only likes the ladies!" they could both hear Wes chuckling from the other room, but the blue haired teen ignored him. "Wes is kinda a big guy, you know?"

Maka looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "EWW! Maka not like that!" He said throwing his hands into the air. "He is just- well- how can I explain...?"

"I am Beta of Stone Talons pack. My father is Alpha." Wes said leaning in the door frame next to Maka.

Looking up at him owlishly she blushed. "Why are you still shirtless?"

"I like to feel the breeze. Now what was Black*star trying to explain?" He asked catching a peach that the blue hared boy threw his way.

"She thought what I did out side was kind of weird." He said picking up a pair from the fruit bowel on the kitchen table and letting his teeth sink into the soft thing.

"Oh, yeah I can see how that would look funny." Wes laughed. "Well, Maka, we have a way of showing respect for individuals who are higher up on the social ranking or just another wolf. We show greetings and show respect physically, and Black*star was letting me know that he follows me when he did that. Also that he respects me as a fighter and wolf. I in return excepted his greeting."

"Why not just say high?" Maka asked as she kept Wes's gaze.

"There is more meaning behind actions for us." He said taking a bite of the peach. "And the way we greet someone is also dependent on how we feel about them. For example lets say if Black*star was greeting a female….hmmm… Tsubaki!" The blue haired teen started to choke on his pare. "Since he really likes her he would greet her by marking her with his sent. This can be deskised as a hug or a shoulder nudge. Some times even rubbing your cheek against hers can be seen, but that is considered weird by a lot of humans so you won't see that too much."

"Hmm. So how does that work? Werewolves and relationships I mean." She asked, watching Black*star calm down after his chocking fit.

"with all do respect Maka, I don't see how that really matters since you are not a wolf. Unless you where thinking about-"

"Wes. If Soul was around to hear what you are saying he would rip your toung out himself." Black*star warned, only to have the man chuckle at his comment.

"Soul has never been able to beat me in a fight." He paused for a moment to take another bite of the peach. " Besides, it was just a question."

Suddenly a rumble seamed to fill the air, making every one freeze, Maka looked at the two guys with wide and confused eyes, as they didn't even breathe. It seamed like an eternity till the sound stopped, and as soon as it had faded Wes and Black*star looked at each other, anger fueling their gaze. All at once they seamed to be in motion, rushing around the corner and into the living room. Wes tossed the couch to the side before running into the garage, re-emerging with a tarp in his arms. Black*star opened the sliding door as far as he could and jogged onto the deck.

"What's going on?"

"Soul got hurt." Black*star said instantly. Hunching over his bones began to shift and brake. For a moment Maka thought that he would make a full shift into a wolf, but he stopped his transformation fairly early. His arms where longer and his face looked wolfish with its long fangs and partially shifted nose. When he spoke again, his voice was deep and barley even human sounding. "Some one is near him right now." He said before a howl stopped them again.

The low tone sent a shiver through her spine. More added into the fold as one by one, voices of wolves that where all over this area made themselves heard. Black*star was shifting his head from left to right as if trying to find a particular call. As yet another, relatively close wolf added its song, he seamed satisfied and added his own harsh voice to the mix.

Wes looked at Maka as he seamed to slightly change as well. His neck shifted slightly before he joined Black*star on the porch. Taking a deep breath, her literacy teacher howled. It was a eerie sound when all of them howled together, and it set Maka on edge when she realized just how many wolves where in her back yard. The forest itself seamed to quake. They howled for only a few moments before everyone seamed to stop. Black*star went back to normal; starring at his beta.

"We need to get ready." Maka looked confused so he added, "They are going to come here."

* * *

Forearms extended forward as in full gate, he hit the moist mineral of the Weeping River's shores with light thuds of the paw. Lifting his head up, Soul, sniffed the air before taking a good look at his surroundings. Paying no heed to the sharp pebbles that now pricked at his pads, he moved forward across the glaciar scared rock, red eyes darkening in anger. Blood, blood laid splattered and dried over the stone, it looked like someone's fur was drenched in the stuff and they where tossed around like a rag doll. He noticed a dried paw print and placed he pad on it.

As he took in a deep breath his mind, and inner wolf, shuttered. Fear sent was so thick and hung so heavy in his lungs that he couldn't help but gag. Decay wafted tward him and as he looked up, he could see a wolf laying on its side, even from here Soul could tell he was dead, but curiosity still drew him closer. It was a young gray male who's chest had been shattered, broken ribs stuck through his side. Its head lay barley attached to its body by some of his skin. With a gentle paw, Soul hooked his claws into the dead male and rolled him over onto his belly. From head to tow he was covered in mud, making it impossible to tell who exactly he was.

'Well, well, well. Look what we have here.' Soul looked up, as a wolf came out of the tree line; mud, too, sickened his fur. 'You know, I thought that we were just going to get a group of curious little pups… but this is better.' He spoke as two more wolves nosed their way into the open.

'What are you doing here in our territory?' Soul asked coldly as the fourth came into view.

'Your territory?' the male laughed, 'look guys! This ignorant fuck thinks he owns the place!'

'I do not, my pack does.' Soul continued bitterly, slowly planting his feet as he sized up his challengers.

'Times are changing my friend. A new order will fall over this quadrant and even Death himself will not be able to stop our might. It would be a good idea to join us while you still can.' The wolf rolled his shoulders arrogantly, to Souls surprise. Its not as if the guy had anything to brag much about, his build was average and the only think that he had as an advantage in was numbers.

Souls claws kneaded atop the rock, the wolf in his mind paseing back and forth along his barriers. 'No one is above Death dumb ass. You are starting to get on my nerves.'

'Yeah,' the 'were' said smugly, 'that's exactly what the big guy said before.' The others next to him chuckled.

Unable to hold back the white wolf jumped forward snapping his jaws as he snarled. Quickly one of the other wolves moved forward to intercept his strike.

Still in motion, Soul felt his fangs dig into a mud incrusted fur as he latched onto the wolfs neck, forcing it down beneath his paws. Kicking off of the male with his hind legs, Soul lunged for the lead wolf, digging just about every last one of his teeth into the brutes flesh. Pushing off the ground, he forced the intruder on his side.

"Did you kill Quinn?" he asked in fury. The others watched as Soul held their leader captive; unable to say anything they just snarled. 'Answer or he dies!"

'There are more of us! We could kill you in second-'

'DID YOU KILL QUINN?' He roared, tightening his grip on the males neck letting blood flow down to the ground adding to the already dried red painting. The wolf's back curled as he tried to lift his back legs enough to scratch Souls eyes to make him let go. Its strength was fading fast though, soon all he could do was try and breath. Soul grawned his teeth into the mutts flesh in anger but something digging into his side made him stop. Dropping his pray to the ground, it scrambled over to its pack mates, still gasping for air and in complete disbelief of what just happened.

Soul looked at his shoulder with wide eyes. A small hole stained his fur with blood. He was shot. The burning came quickly, making his entire right shoulder feel like it was on fire. Reeling back he fell to the ground, howling with pain. The others watched him, lips pulled back in wolfish grins.

'We told you, but you didn't listen. There are more of us and we can kill you any time.' They began to circle him jaws snapping as if to getting ready to tear into a turkey. Soul struggled to his feet, only to be knocked down, a female stood over him, coat reeking of mud, her dark brown eyes looked like they were going to skin him alive.

Lifting his back legs he sunk his hind claws into the female's stomach, tossing her off. Another charged forward knocking him on his side and grabbing his muzzle in his jaws, pinning him to the ground. The brown eyed female jumped to the side, biting down on his paw till it crunched in her mouth. Soul took his only free front paw and clawed at the wolf gripping his snout. Feeling his eye punctured by the white wolfs claws he reeled back in agony, paws over his face.

Soul rolled over onto the female, sinking his fangs into the back of her neck till she let go of his pad. Another shot hit his shoulder making him stumble backward, limping on his injured paw. Looking back at the intruders he cursed the cowered sniper, letting out a fearsome roar that seamed to shake the leaves on the trees. Everything went quiet, as the sound echoed off of the rocks, it seamed to travel for miles. Finally out of breath he panted heavily, waiting for one of them to strike.

No one made a move. They all just looked into the air as if hearing something that he couldn't. Then, just as Soul was about to rush into them, a lone howl rose up over the silence; drifting eerily from the distance with a low and powerful tone. Then another, and another joined into the mix forming a coarse. More and more joined in, until a howl sounded right next to the clearing. The intruders seamed to back into each other, huddling together as if they could hide each other.

Soul could hear someone coming, the foot falls of a pack mate in full sprint was one of the biggest relief's that he had ever had. He couldn't stand any more. The pain in his shoulder was too great, it felt as if the bullet was spreading fire through his veins. Before he knew it, he fell to the ground shifting in and out of consciousness. He could hear the howling, he could hear a pack mate running to him. He could also hear the sound of sneakers shuffling over rocks and stop right beside his head. Red eyes shifting up, Soul could see the outline of someone. Sling across their back was a long barreled gun. The very sight of the weapon made his lips curl back.

"Shhh, don't make a fuss, that's the last thin that I need right now. This was just a little message that we wanted to send to you guys. He was right you know… change is coming." Everything was getting too dark, and with a pained breath, Soul, slipped out of concusses.

* * *

Some of the forests in Alaska are considered Rain Forests.

**Chuff** - A chuff comes out more like a "bark/woof" sound. Its usually vocalized when another wolf is greeting a fellow companion, packmate or friend.

Wow the first part was shit lol. Anyway, i needed to ask some people for help. What should i name Souls Father and Mother? simple right? I am thinking about posting a list of names on my profile so people can message, choose and even add on to the selection. Hope that you enjoyed the story so far,

Give me your feed back.


End file.
